Harry Addams!
by Ideal Mind
Summary: We all have our own childhood expirence that shapped us into the people we are today, what if Harry Potter had a very vivid change in his? Just how would the world benifit or fall from the new and rather Addams-y Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Author here I need a Beta Reader in order to get a better edition of chapter two posted anyone interested? P.M. me please!

Harry Potter/ Addams Family

.  
Prologue:  
(I own nothing of either 'Harry Potter' or 'The Addams Family' nor their affiliated characters or plots)

It was a rather chill October morning when one Petunia Dursley woke well before dawn a feeling of dark foreboding filling her to the very brim. Quietly so as not to wake her husband who while snoring loudly enough to cover most light sounds could wake at the least amount of provocation and this feeling was not one she wished to share with him. She was quick to dawn on her bath robe and slippers, not bothering with other day preparations when she caught sight of her wall clock with displayed the dismayed sight of just ten past two in the morning. With quick and pattering steps did she move to check upon her most beloved child, the one she and Vernon had waited for, for so long. Dudley slept fitfully in his custom made crib his mountain of toys kicked to the floor and outer-edges in his night fits and Petunia made a quick mental note to make him a bottle after she investigated this troubling feeling which only seemed to grow as she left her son's room.  
.

Petunia made her way down the stairs to her living room near sick with fright now as the shadows on the very walls seemed to leap at her. Yet she found nothing amiss in her kitchen, nothing amiss in her laundry room, nothing amiss in her water closet, and nothing amiss in her parlor. With growing trepidation that should have lessened upon seeing nothing amiss in her home did she seek out the windows to catch a glimpse of something more than street lamps lighting the sidewalks or worse yet just as awake neighbors that would later ruin the perfectly 'normal' light in which she and her husband had had to so gallantly maintained throughout the years after he had found out about her… rather freakish sister. However when she spotted no open curtains and no lights other than those of a few merry porches she took the risk. With a wavering hand did she unlock her front door with the suburbs being so mellow one really didn't need to bother with dead bolts and other such non-sense to feel secure.  
.

The door opened to reveal even more night and a particularly cold draft that chilled her near to the bone but nothing overly peculiar. Or at least she thought so until she looked down and fainted dead away. Well at least it was better than screaming would have been. When she woke still in the open doorway frozen and shaking and with crawling hands and feet did she again pier into the basket that lay almost innocently on her doorstep. Yet unlike her fevering hope and wish the illusion didn't disappear instead a pink cheeked little dark cherub stared back at her with Lily's eyes, with her sisters eyes. She could have known them anywhere. She didn't exactly recall the news of Lily having a child or getting married for that matter after all her sister was only nineteen- twenty years old by now, which was much too young to have a child yet, this only said because as she herself was the eldest sibling and she herself had only managed to conceive and give birth well after her twenty fifth birthday.  
.

Now she and her sister weren't close anymore but they had been at one point and while she still considered Lily a freak a-part of Petunia knew it was only because of her jealousy for her sister and her 'gifts' and the attentions she received for them. Another part of her knew that she was grieved that Lily would not have told her about something like this, completely ignoring the fact that she had not bothered to tell aforementioned other about her own achievements in life, namely her own child and husband even though she had been married far longer.  
.

With regained clarity did Petunia pick up her retreated reality to study the baby for what it was. Abandoned. It's deeply green eyes where frightening to her on a level she could not understand so it was with little caring that she lifted the top blankets and threw them over the child's head distantly noticing the rather repulsive scar upon the child's head shaped oddly like a lightning bolt. It didn't seem to occur to her that this could hinder his breathing any and at this particular moment in time in a seemingly well minded state she couldn't find it within her to care if she had known it was troubling him, yet not a pep left his lips as his wiggling renewed to stop soon after, presumably getting comfortable. What she hadn't expected from her careless act was for the note enfolded in the blankets to fall lose and with a trembling hand did she move to retrieve it half expecting spiders to erupt from the child or for a snake to crawl loose and bite her. Neither happened but that didn't stop her from jerking her hand away as soon as the envelope was secured.  
.

Frightened eyes scanned the letter and pale skin faded a few more shades as she skimmed over the cursive script with random focusable eyes that saw only that her sister was dead, murdered and that her son Harry James Potter was now to be her responsibility along with that of her husband until the freaks of magic's deemed it well enough to claim him. Now Petunia was a reasonable woman in fact if she were to have been the one to die along with her husband she would have done the only responsible thing that needed to be done for her more precious than the world son. If it was a choice between her sister and an orphanage where he had a decent chance of coming upon a decent loving family that would be unable to deny his obvious good looks and charm she would die and will him to an orphanage rather than have him belittled at her sister's home with other rather minded freaks. It was the responsible thing to do. That her sister would leave her brat to her was rather preposterous and unlikely as anyone who knew anyone much less them as sisters themselves knew that the Dursely's hated all things abnormal and near anything they considered 'freakish' which Harry by default would fall into, if only because of the way in which he had appeared into their lives and because of his parents themselves it would have been far beyond Lily to accept a 'normal' person after all so there was no doubt in Petunia's mind that Lily had conceived a child with another likeminded freak.  
.

Petunia wasn't a cold woman though and didn't have the heart in her to kill a baby regardless of how abnormal or jealous she could be of such a thing it wasn't the baby's fault after all surely such things could be forced out of one's young enough. She also knew that she couldn't keep it nor could she give it to one of the orphanages here in Surrey for there was no doubt in her mind that they would trace the thing back to her and she couldn't keep it. So Petunia with her mind pressed did the only thing she could think of to get rid of her burdens and the unwanted child of her sister whom she could now no longer forgive, as she had to be the one responsible for this catastrophe, for Lily was always the one to take the easy way out leaving Petunia herself to clean up after words be they her messes or not.

.

Not this time though no! Not when her life was finally starting to look up! Not when everything she had ever thought she could come to posses was in her grasp! It was not about Lily Evans anymore it was Petunia's time! She wasn't the doddering sister anymore looking for her parents scraps of affection; she had her own family, her own life! She didn't need another of Lily's mistakes ruining everything she had built! She wouldn't let this happen!  
.

A quick and hasty note to her family about her dear sick old mother's niece needing her added with a soft kiss to her husband's cheek and another to her sweet son's forehead and she was off to rid them of this burden. Harry basket and all were tossed rather uncaringly into the back seat of her small car as she hastily jumped in herself. The car had been a gift to her from Vernon on their second anniversary and while before she had only ever used it to take to the market and back she was glad to have its use now. Like a bat out of hell did one Petunia Dursley take off that extraordinary early morning, still in her bath robe and slippers looking most odd and strange indeed as her car flew miles in no particular direction as she thought on the go on where to take the boy to. Hours became days, two to be precise and while she had managed to buy some formula and diapers for the child she was rare to remember them as unlike her own child that screamed and squealed when hungry or upset for any reason Harry did not. He had not shed a single tear or put forth a single moan and that more than anything freaked her out.  
.

After two days however she had had enough of the silence enough of the child's unnatural stillness, enough of the nodding naps in her car, and enough of his horrible green eyes! She was in a nice enough town she supposed it was nothing in comparison to her own and among the uppercuts or so she supposed as they all were fairly large houses with nicely trimmed yards and the most perfect of house trimmings that she could see with her sleep fogged eyes.

.

However what ruined this image of perfection was the very old and very creepy looking house she could see looming up in the distance. While this part of the street looked marvelous it was the addition of the one on the end that creped her out it was dark and gloomy perfectly haunted looking and the spot she drove to.  
.

In her mind at the very least it was an abandoned building in which they would eventually find the boy and assume that it was the houses own fault for his own apparent creepiness… well that among other things. Besides with as unoccupied as this one house was there was a small chance the boy would never be found until it was too late or at least until the god offal child learned to scream. With apprehension did she drive closer to the haunted looking house even when she thought to turn back and take him in as sort of one of her own. Not exactly of course but no, she couldn't seem to turn around, it was as if the house itself was calling her forward and worse still the obviously once locked gate creaked open as soon as her car drove close enough. Tears spilled from her eyes as she tried to get a hold of herself and turn her car around to drive back to her cozy little home in Surry, but her hands wouldn't move, her foot wouldn't leave the gas pedal.  
.

Within a foot of the house itself however it was as if her engine had suddenly died and in jerky movements that did not seem to be her own she exited the car and threw open her cars back seat door and picked up the young Harry basket and all and near jerkily as if her body was not her own stumbled up the rather creaky wooden steps and set the basket down she had back stepped two times before her body was her own again and with a loud scream of terror she raced down the steps floundering the last few as she could not see them in the dark as she had seemed to be able to just minutes ago. Still screaming as she slammed the back door closed strapped herself in her vehicle slammed her own door and furiously turned the ignition crying in fear that it would not start. With surprise and shock did she scream louder before it died in her throat as her car started and with foot to gas and hands on the wheel did she take off down the road again back where she came only a fleeting thought about going back for the baby before eerily did that creaking gate close behind her and what appeared to be bats came flying out towards her. There was not to see of one Petunia Dursley but dust for miles after that.

Dawn came in its usual bright a-ray well that is for all homes but number 0001 on Cemetery Lane for as clear as it was for all other homes on this particular street as soon as the sun moved to touch upon this particular gloomy looking house clouds moved to intercept and not just any clouds as usually those remained gray and dismal not these where a brown color that while not in themselves bad where eerie once one actually spotted what they did to the grounds. More specifically this house unlike all the other surrounding it no grass really grew just bramble near like claws and sickly weeds. The dirt of the ground matched the decrepit outside of the house which itself seemed to have stood there for millennia. Trees looked like blacked figures and grotesque monsters as no leaves grew but the trees seemed top shriek in the wind that seemed to come from no-where and everywhere at the same time.  
.

Now this was not a special day after all Halloween was not something that this uppercut neighborhood celebrated so certain expectations were suppose to be met, one of those being that the milk cart arrived before the first charms of alarm clocks went off. So being that all of the people on this particular street were influential in their own way it was seen to be done. It was unfortunate however that this morning would see the middle aged Norman, he'd been a milk man now for six years and in all his years he had never drawn the short straw until today. Cemetery Lane had caused even the most harden of milk men to quick their jobs and while he may brag about it to his cohorts his own historic rushes with whatever fate it was said at the time caused such travesty to befall the numerous milk men before him to quit and resign their posts the thing was… he never really had.  
.

It wasn't that the other houses upon this lane were particularly horrible no. Not a one person complained about this. It was the house upon the end; there were some milk men who had gone there that had never come back again. Oddly enough their vehicles came home and their milk delivered but the people themselves were missing. No one had any proof and many thought that the milk men of today where off their rockers anyway but you didn't last six years on the job speeding away from dogs and hungry cats, speeding through rain and snow and sleet, to deliver the rich white goodness that was milk every morning to the deserving citizens of England and Not have what it takes. Sure it wasn't as glamorous as the military or the fire brigade but the job itself never dulled sure the pay could have been a bit better but as it was if you were an adrenaline junkie this job was for you… particularly route number 13, for it was upon this route you would face your greatest challenge facing even death itself…maybe… when facing the house 0001 Cemetery Lane.  
.

Norman had already finished the rest of this particular lane and was now upon the only road to lead him to the last. His vehicle wasn't in gear and his engine was turned off as he stared at the beaten pathway in front of him debating on wither or not to actually deliver or not. Frowning he remembered the good fifty pounds he had placed upon the bet for himself that morning with a couple of his good buddies for his success. He steeled while the spare coin wouldn't really dent his pocket all that much he had been saving up and while it wouldn't really dent it there would still be a loose pocket and his bit of lunch money was in there. Dang. He had no real choice now, with a resigned but wary sigh he started back up his truck and put it in gear before driving into view of the opening gate before him.  
.

They just forgot to lock it he explained to himself, and the wind was blowing hard at that moment even if it wasn't now, which was why it moved, yes, yes that was it the wind. His bright white truck with his company's logo printed in bright cheery colors glared at him from the depressingly dreary grounds as he went to retrieve the needed bottles least he need to do a return trip to the porch. With the posture of someone sentenced to their death did he begin walking up the creaky wooden steps his eyes closed as he had been looking up but he could have sworn something had looked right back down at him and it was not something he really wanted to see. Shrieking was heard but he ignored this as well as he began to sing in his mind afraid that if he spoke he would attract the attention of the houses occupants which could only be as creepy if not more so than this home in which they chose to live in.  
.

So with his eyes closed, refusing to speak, and singing a song in his head so he couldn't hear the outside world it was no surprise that he tripped right over the basket that had been left on the porch and the young Harry that had been left in it. Miraculously the milk is saved landing with a soft clunk on the ground no doubt saved by his superior milk man reflexes or at least he thought so until he saw the small body. Norman froze in shock and growing horror at the small unmoving being which had rolled free of the basket blankets and all and now lay on its side facing away from him. Its skin was whiter than death so white he could nearly see the blue veins and he unable to look away or even more as he stares horrified at the tiny creature until the things hand twitch. With a 'manly' scream he is up and running it was misfortune alone that had the abandoned basket on the top of the stairs which he quickly tripped over and was sent flying down the stairs in a tumbled heap before just as quickly picking himself back up starting his truck and flying away at speeds not entirely safe for the glass milk bottles he was carrying.  
.

That was the very last day that anyone saw the milk man Norman, they found his vehicle though out of fuel two towns over though so he was presumed well.

Enter Morticia the dark beauty married to the current head of the Addams family name and all of its entitlements one Master Gomez Alonzo Addams or just Gomez Addams for short. Alerted by the screams that today's milk has been delivered and while normally their butler Lurch would get this for them in a few days as it would finally have rotten and been safe to drink today it was required dare she utter the words…fresh. It would be she this day that came to gather the milk as instead of Lurch who was enjoying a jaunty game of darts with Gomez she had gone to get it herself for her dearest Ma-Ma. Fluid graceful and otherworldly elegant as only one could expect from the Mistress of the house, yet even she was flawed as all woman tend to be, and apparently all men, for dearly did she desire a child that she may in turn pass her dark arts to, and so then too did she know that her husband desired an heir in which he could pass his lively hood over to. They had been trying, for so long had they been trying and yet for not they still had no children to show for their efforts, it had been at this time that her Ma-Ma had suggested turning to the very forces in which they so coveted to curse them with the abomination they so craved.  
.

So they had or more specifically her Ma-Ma had and one Esmeralda Frump was not to be denied by the forces in which she was so apart that even their extended family deferred to her as hag a most horrid title that she was more deserven than most. The spell was cast and now her Ma-Ma said they need only but wait, the dark forces had never denied an Addams and never would it their connection too great. So it would be on this a particularly dreary day that Morticia Addams would find the young Harry only too pleased that their magic's had called upon their deepest of reserves to bring him to them, granted in a way less than expected but… when where the dark arts ever predictable? Milk was forgotten as Morticia laid eyes upon the young Harry Potter and gliding forward to retrieve him received not a yelp, not a cry, not a scream nor a moan and she knew to the depths of her being this was the one.  
.

Evil marked him she could feel as much just standing near him and quickly did she retrieve him from his basket, luminescent green eyes pierced threw her to the depths of her and seemed to judge her. Morticia held very still for she knew that while darkness had granted them this gift if deemed unworthy it could easily be taken away. Mortal instincts rose the longer she held him at arms' length yet she dare not bring him closer until she was duly judged worthy, the magic she could feel radiating from this small infant was strong old and extraordinarily powerful only the more fitting for an Addams.  
.

Green eyes blinked and a small hand reached for her and she knew she had been found worthy. She drew him closer immediately and swept back into the house. Further into the house she heard her Ma-Ma's cry of 'He's Here!' The houses occupants seemed to have heard it as well as the sounds of pounding feet and fingers against the old wood of their home ran towards her direction. Morticia stayed in the opening foyer waiting for her husband. Her face turned upwards her son held closely to her bosom and her eyes caught Gomez as he came to a near screeching halt behind his brother Fester who was not so lucky as to have been stopped in front of the stairs. He was sent tumbling massively down them to land in a heap at the bottom. Gomez himself jumped at their height and with acrobatic moves that should have been mortally impossible he landed perfectly at their bottom helping to further embellish the difference of the two blood related siblings.  
.

'Cara Mia!' He exclaimed as he came towards her his expensive attire nearly at odds with his manner. Thing came sliding down the banister to land and then spring board off Fester's recovering back Lurch came at a hurriedly unhurried pace down the steps with a grunt of concern, Ma-Ma Frump not far from them as she came rushing up in a hags attire a graying bowl in her hand that's dark magic bespoke of means long gone from this world as they were forbidden by the ministry of magic's for death came of many who used them.  
.

Morticia showed them their newest member waiting for their approval and acceptance, the evil feel of the mark had already guaranteed him a place in their family wither or not that would be in with their main branch of a cousin would be telling of their reaction to him. Green eyes opened again and with it alive came the powerful magic's that were held within the very blood of the child yet a taint was detected for those so deeply swept within the darkest of arts.  
.

Her eyes swept to her Ma-Ma who with a gap-tooth smile turned her eyes to Fester who in turn looked from the baby to Lurch and Thing to Gomez, Morticia's own eyes turned to the head of their household and Gomez in turn looked deeply into her eyes and then to the child who fearlessly met him stare for stare a rare look came upon Gomez as he stared into the child it was solemn and serious and very, very dangerous near mad and again as if it had been the first time Morticia fell in love with his darkness again.  
.

It was silent a long moment before both the baby and the man blinked at the very same time. A grin broke out upon the man's face before he exclaimed. 'An Addams!'  
.

Ma-Ma chose at this time to come forward her gray bowl nearly smoking. 'Come-come now, an Addams iz to be Born this night! Come-come.' They followed her back to her kitchen which was more reminiscent of a potion-ary lab. Several pots were brewing, some smoking, others over flowing, no one in the Addams family was foolish enough to touch any of the masses. The kitchen table lay bare for which the old hag quickly snatched the young baby from Morticia which she allowed and placed him there. As it was the only near clean surface within the dimly lit area.  
.

A wicked looking knife was brought near but not a one of the family members protested its nearness to the infant. It was set upon the table as well with a couple of unnamed bowls of unnamed pastes and liquids. Only their Ma-Ma knew this ritual well enough to perform it as she was the only of the Addams allowed to view their most ancient spell book, within it contained lost spells banished from time, memory, and the Wizarding World. Of course it was not as if anyone else couldn't read the book or were forbidden, it was simply that the old hag kept the book with herself, never allowing it to part her company, it was simply put that the book would stay in her possession until she had sworn, she would pass along to Morticia's own spawn of darkness when the time was right.  
.

Pots continued to boil as the family made themselves comfortable in wait for the preparations to be complete, for each Addams could detect that very intrusive wrongness in the baby. Not in the sense that they found it wrong in itself no in fact if the baby had possessed just this single flaw and none of his other characteristics he would have been a perfectly ugh… good and normal human.  
.

Now the Addams themselves weren't bad people, they were just incredibly dark, so far deeply in laced with the dark magic's of the world there would never be hope of disenchanting them. They were a pureblooded Wizarding family that went back to traceable eons. Their blood was pure, their motives intent, and they allowed little deviation from their roots. That they would now allow this outsider for that is what he was until such a time as he gained the Addams blood line and he would have to too become an Addams as he had already been accepted, that they would allow him to join was unheard of, but they were, his lines were nearly pure old ancient, with a power they had thought and had known was completely out bred in their family and that they would do near anything to gain back.  
Hence the blood ritual that would tie this newest of their family to their own ancient blood line and there in their pact with the dark magic's of this world which would eliminate this corruption of his pure blood line. Gomez and Morticia waited next to their chosen son with baited breath hands clasped tightly with each others, soon both would have to donate blood to the silvery liquid that the old hag was stirring ever more fervently mumbling to herself. It was common enough in their family wandless magic, it wasn't that they didn't have wands it was more that they prided themselves on their ability to never need it was when a situation occurred chances of it being around when needed was slim.  
.

The potion was ready no sooner than sunset and during this time still not a single Addams had removed themselves from the room. In fact many where now pacing as they waited for the potions ready meant. Mean while in this time the young infant had been given nothing to eat nor drink and while cruel was the only way to ensure he'd drank the potion in its entirety. Yet he had made not a sound in protest though as if he too truly desired to become an Addams and for that be it misunderstanding or truth he was endeared all the more to the family.  
.

'It's Done!' Cried a hag's voice as Ma-Ma Frump raising the now crimson liquid that contained the magical mixture of unknown ingredients and the two heads of the Addams Families blood. With an unexpected amount of care and grace did the old hag transfer the liquid into a very expensive looking glass bottle. However it was not immediately given to the baby as the dark forces were less potent during the day to give it to him now would allow the chance that the brew would fail and the Addams family lo to popular belief was anything if not meticulous in their outcomes.  
.

The lit candle was the only light in the small kitchen when the last rays of the sun finally left the earth, yet again they waited as if to ensure that any lingering rays were vanquished there was no real measure of time for this just a feeling the old hag had that the family trusted implacably. The bottle was given to the infant and the family waited as he suckled neither greedily nor slowly watching with avid eyes and growing dark and mysterious smiles as the bottle was finished. It fell from the baby's suddenly limp hands and the old hags steadying fingers once finished. The baby stilled and began to sardonically twitch and jerk and before their eyes did the tuff of hair on his head darken from its once rich dark brown to black and so change too that cheery pink hue to his skin fading away to leave it an aristocratic shade of pale, rare in even some of the most claim-idly pure blooded of families.

.

Satisfaction lit faces ignorant of the pain the infant may currently be experiencing after all this would in turn be a reason for most to thank them, why if they had been so plagued as their son had and no one had offered or done as was being they would had been rife with fury and done what was needed themselves, after ensuring that those ignorant enough to have let them suffer such an affliction was punished by means of which only an Addams was capable of bestowing.

.

It was an hour more before the baby finally stilled and only then did anyone move to him. Lurch was the first to grab him a groaning moan passing his closed lips as he tilted his head to the married couple in congratulations to their son and then to Ma-Ma for her sorcery that ensured he was well. Celebration was now to occur to welcome this newest addition to the Addams clan and Fester and Gomez were only too happy to see that it happened as this was Gomez's first child.  
.

Lurch took the child to be cleaned and properly attired and at the celebration would he be named as Lurch again handled the legal paperwork for both the Wizarding and Human world. It was as Lurch was taking the child away that a paper fell from his lose blankets, Morticia picked it up while others vacated the dark kitchen and Ma-Ma set about cleaning away evidence of their activities. It was a blue card with a stork and a bundle with a baby in its beak. Congratulations It's a Boy was printed along the front in cursive sparkling letters, with a frown did she flip it over to read. Harry James Potter. Her brow furrowed at the rather pleasant name, rather unfitting for so obviously a dark child, so rather unfitting for an Addams. Then again the spell had been rushed it was possible that the dark forces hadn't had the appropriate time to name the child.  
.

So who better to re-name the child than its mother? Morticia smiled rather hauntingly, he was Harry Potter no longer, as he was now blood tied, he was now Harrison Addams. Flame caught upon the note from no particular source as she held it within her hand dropping the paper before it could singe her finger tips, it was ash before it could hit the ground and with an elegant glide that she was more well known for she headed off as well to change for the party.

…

It was that night that the Addams family son and heir was announced to the rest of the Wizarding World. As the Addams' family was a part of the _High Society_ and were well known for their wealth by both the Wizarding World as well as the human. A desirable match for those that sought to better their prestige should that boy not already be engaged or to earn a place in the upper crusts of society as while the Addams family seemed odd to mortal not of magical blood to those of it they were elusive, dangerous, powerful, and well above magical law.

.

Something that was rare to be in possession of anymore as those too who had once been able to boast the same had married muggles or mud-bloods and therefore lost that claim. Others still had lost it when the Dark Lord had come into power and they had joined with him, when he had fallen but four days before they too had lost this and some still had lost their un-touch-ability and many more things to be desired by the pure bloods.  
.

However many who would wish to procure an engagement were held at bay for it was well known that the Addams family were dark wizards. Not in the sense that they wished to end all muggles, mud-bloods and the like, but in the sense they cultivated the dark powers, threw power, sacrifice, and outright murder if need be. There was none that could conquer their power, and few whoever tried, it was said that he-who-must-not-be-named had tried to enlist their assistance in his cause but they had refused him. The Addams family were intensely loyal or at least they were to those of their blood, family you could say. Everyone else however was expendable to whatever cause they held at the moment. They had found no reason to join his cause and therefore had refused him and suffered no consequence even though it was said that the dark lord had tried many a spell against them in punishment, the Addams had suffered no ill effects at all. Leading many more to believe they had delved further into the dark arts than many had originally suspected.  
.

When the young witch's or wizard's of the Addams family went to train and learn of their magic many of the males were home schooled while the females went to a girls only dark witch's academy that allowed in as few as eight new children a year or less. The Addams however always had first selective seats in this school had they the children or no. This gave even less time for socializing and fewer opportunities for invitations to the few exclusive parties they held each year only two of course even fewer Wizarding Families were invited and those that were the Addams family had known since before the Greeks Golden Age and since before the Great Goblin Wars. Those that married outside of these families were not invited, nor did it seem as if new attendees were encouraged of course this was merely speculation as no one else was invited. Even more surprising when even fewer than this were invited to the young heir's party and not a one of them had been outside of the _High Society_ or the Addams family.  
.

Something in which took the Wizarding world by storm do be assured, as this did not bode well for those over achievers much less for those themselves that had once considered themselves to be en-par with those of the higher class _High Society_ by either their over abundance of wealth or own long traceable bloodlines. The Daily Prophet itself was in speculation of those families itself for over a month as to whom those lucky families had been and just who no longer could be found up to par. For that month there was a near rage in paper sales not just from England though but from all over the world as it was presumed that since the Addams lived in England only they would have the most recent of scopes. Yet for the rest of the world the only thing they could truly divulge was that the Addams family heir was a young son by the name of Harrison Addams. This information however had not been garnered from one of the parties guests however instead had been found in the Ministry of Magic's Magical Children's Registry by a rather up and coming young journalist by the name of Rita Seeker. Yet for which not a one in the Wizarding world was the wiser for.  
.

It would be a small slip in the many cracks of the Wizarding World that not a one soul would realize that their savor was not at the appointed place of banishment, nor the odd coincidence of Harrison Addams birth just days later for not a single person would realize that their savior was in fact not at the place he was suppose to have been nor at what time he in fact did go missing from there. In fact in all seriousness no one person would be the wiser until the owls were sent nearly eleven years later to encourage acceptance into schools. For while normal Wizarding Families only received one acceptance letter for it was a competition for them to get into Wizarding Schools as they based entry by power alone. It was quiet another matter entirely for the Pure-bloods to get into school for while it was a competition for normal students to meet the power quota for the Pure-bloods it was a competition for the schools to get the of age child to accept regardless of power due to the simple prestige of having whichever child ranked.  
.

Harrison Addams fell into this latter category while Harry Potter did not, for while his father had been of the purest blood with an unprecedented ancestry… the simple fact that his mother had been a mud-blood or rather or muggle birth she there in disqualified his father's bloodline. It only happened upon the Headmasters request that his letter was even written by the pure-blood scribe that was to also handle the Harrison Addams letter that awareness was lit in at least Hogwarts eyes. It was the head master himself that went to the boys last living relatives himself to learn of the mistake that Must have been made.

Harry had not been there as feared in fact it appeared that he had never been there at all, in the Headmasters fear for the boy who held so many of his hopes and the Wizarding World's he sent his most trusted of staff to rescue Harry from the Addams home. Hagrid had known when he was sent that there may be fighting involved and a reason he was sent was due to his ancestry as a giant, and being that giants were known for their violent tempers and fierce nature in protecting those they saw as family and having known the Potters as well as he had Hagrid thought of them much as family and had mourned their loss greatly when they had been killed. He would have even volunteered to take the young Harry had he not already been aware of the plans for the boy's future.  
.

But for this to have happened, for Harry to have been taken in by dark wizards when it had been Hagrid himself who had left the boy on his relatives door step with a letter explaining everything…This there was little worse than this than having the poor boy raised among hateful death eaters. Hagrid landed in a rather eerie street, the trees were decrepit, old, and near spitefully twisted, no grass seemed to grow, no real color at all seemed to emulate anywhere within the first two miles of the single seemingly deserted looking house that seemed to loom up out of the earth like its own cheery hell on earth. Vines that had he been a better study in school he would have known for sure where both vicious and poisonous to human and non-human alike grew up the front of the house and sides like some gruesome plague. It seemed as if all the happiness that had ever been and would ever be had been sucked out of everything and turned into ruin and barren landscape.  
.

Further away could he see color and green grass that looked to even his eyes an odd cartoon or even a mirage in comparison. He saw it then as he approached the house upon the very roof that looked about as study as limp and dry tinder. Two figures were dueling upon the roof not with wands though it would have been safer but with real swords he could hear the clash of steal and against steal and see the shine of the metal even from here. However in noticing this he missed seeing the figures on the ground their dark clothing blending in perfectly with their home yet their pale faces standing out starkly in comparison.  
.

All he could seem to take in was the smaller figure being cornered next to the roofs edge and the taller still advancing threateningly as if he would still attack even if the other did yield to him. Yet the smaller figure did none of this instead he chose to kill himself for with a backwards flip with no wand nor broom he with an acrobatic flare that Hagrid could not appreciate for the life of him went swooping to the ground. If Hagrid had closed his eyes he never would have seen nor believed it for himself but just seconds before he hit the ground the very wind itself seemed to come to his call and lighten his landing.  
.

Not that the boy seemed to appreciate that though at that incomprehensible use of wandless magic no instead his feet touch the ground softly barely bracing themselves before he crouches himself and flings daggers with startling accuracy at a brown lump on the side of the house. Hagrid's eyes widen in shock and horror at the man now pinned to the wall by his odd robes, the fool was smiling and even had a dagger caught in his mouth! Hagrid's attention was pulled away from this as another figure fell from the roof, the taller man however did not try to land on his feet but was aiming his sword at the boy. The boy parried the strike the percussion sending his skidding back several feet but he didn't give ground.  
.

The other man was now undoubtedly Gomez Addams while the boy's who face he still couldn't see in thanks of Gomez as he was blocking the unmistakable boys features he would now determine to be his son Harrison or even possibly Pugsly Addams. The boy charged but Gomez contrary to his smiling face and laughing voice was still on guard their hilts clashed in a violent array of sparks that had Hagrid gasping at the sheer strength of the two males. Daggers were drawn by Gomez in a clear attempt to draw blood but the other fell back knocking him off balance and the daggers went flying towards the house one narrowly missing a rather tall even for Hagrid who was half giant, butler which narrowly missed clipping his scalp not that this stopped him for more than a moment though as he went back to spraying some sort of chemical upon the now withering plants that were now strangling their green growth.  
.

The other towards a little girl who in her black dress looked particularly gloomy but the evil aura about her had even the unaware people aware that something was obviously wrong with her on some very deep level. However she was watching the duel with an avid appreciation not found in one so young and caught the blade on the fly which would have impaled her face otherwise. Neither she nor the rather darkly beautiful woman seemed concerned however, the dagger was with care placed down by a doll that looked as if it had played with fire and then lit with it several times, possibly even after was electrocuted.  
.

The bald man had too finally released himself and his clothing from the house wall and had kicked away the vines that had been twining around his legs. Freed he swept by apparently 'out' for this dubbed sport and went to the porch with the rest of the family next to a young and somewhat chubby boy wearing what might have been expensive pants once before they had been cropped to bare his knees and a shirt that looked like those old time old fashioned jail muggle shirts with short sleeves, the horizontal mix of uncomplimentary black and white stripes only seemed to emphasize the boys sheer mass.  
.

The duel however was immediately stopped when Gomez noticed him. Both opponents froze, and then dropped there fighting stances swords were thrown with a carelessness that only the upper crusts of society would ever perfect towards the butler who caught them with a dignity that only the subservient could master. Both clasped their hands together dueling again for a short moment before the younger and shorter was engulfed in a full body hug that surprised the half giant watching.  
.

'Wonderful my son! Soon not even Cousin It will be able to challenge you!' The elder Addams boasted with obvious pride. Hagrid came forward hesitantly for while the Addams had never sided against beings of half blood, they had never sided with them either and were not averse to killing people just for-not the fun, but the study of it. Gomez playfully ruffled his son's hair; a cigar appeared in his empty hand as he turned to address Hagrid.

.

'Hello how can I help you?' Hagrid bumbled for but a moment as he got himself together determined not to make a fool of himself or at least he was until the boy turned around to face him as well. Anyone else would have been fooled; anyone except Hagrid who had known and cared for the Potter's as well as he had. It was nearly James Potter's face that stared back at him with Lily's eyes. Nearly being the operative word here as while it was most definitely their attributes it was not at the same time for so did the boy too so closely resemble Gomez and the rather tall elegant woman sitting near the children.  
.

His skin was too pale to be of half blood, his features while in resemblance to the late James Potter where more aristocratic cold and detached even. The Potters both of them had been relaxed in comparison to this particular family, every line and every step seemed calculated as if they were used to being attacked. What's more while James had been a bully in his youth and Lily had been the kindly bookworm this boy took nothing from them. While his blazing green eyes, black hair and pail aristocratic features would undoubtedly draw many people to him, and the small smirk that seemed imprinted into every male Addams heir before full maturity would beguile many, Hagrid knew beyond a shadow of a doubt as only a half blood of a mystical creature that this boy held none of the Potter's warmth and what was worse was filled to brimming with the darkness that had thoroughly entrenched the Addams Family. Weakly as if he had realized all was lost the half giant gasped out.  
.

'Arry, wa de do to ya?' Gomez raised a puzzled brow before looking discreetly at his beautiful wife, who too had raised her own delicate brow. Wednesday however broke the tension as she came forward a flask of death in her hand which she ever so quickly raced to give it to her elder brother, a small frown on her face as she held it up to him waiting for him to take it from her as she held it out to him. His smirk turned into a smile just for her and while she did not smile back her face brightened as her frown left her.  
.

The half giant was left to gape as he unscrewed the cap of the flask clearly marked with both skull and crossbones as dangerous and deadly possibly poison before tilting it to his lips and taking a markedly elegant sip. Gasping and stuttering the half giant sought to protest or something even came forward against his better judgment to loom over the two with his great height. However by this time the flask was already recapped and handed back to the little girl who could not have been more than four or five years old. With a pat on her head, another smile and a few soft words that Hagrid didn't actually catch the meaning of until the little girl with an evil smirk of her own went skittering off into the house presumably get some basilisk venom.  
.

His horror was duly noted by the family as Morticia stood still shaded on the veranda she waited but a moment to ensure eyes were appropriately upon her person before she glided into the house which in turn had the children following as if by some unspoken word. It was only when Gomez moved to follow a helping hand now pressed to Hagrid's back that he did something he had never done in his entire life when faced with this never before faced situation. He retreated…Gracefully.  
.

'Er… tha' is yer boy az' ben 'ccepted in tu Hogwarts Skool of Wizardry 'ere is 'is letter. 'e be special dark one ya know.' Hagrid dug in his numerous pockets looking for the right letter he had been given both in the case that Harry was not here and he needed an excuse to be. Gomez seemed to pause as he made out what Hagrid was trying to tell him.  
.

'Hogwarts dark you say?' Hagrid paused in his answer as he finished fishing two envelops out of his pocket one on top of the other and quickly handed them to a seemingly eager Gomez.  
.

'Er-tey 'ave a ole' 'ouse to 'em self's lot o' dark of em' in t'ere.'  
.

'You don't say… No- no come this way old boy we have a lot to talk about you and I.' Gomez quickly redirected the half giant back towards the house seemingly oblivious to his attempts at retreat even the half giants attempt by going so far as to bodily turn himself about and more forcibly leave only to be stopped by their own giant of a butler who closed the door and turned to face him blocking his own foreseeable exit, other than some rather dirty and grimy windows. Yet with strength belittling his small stature Gomez with the ease of one far too well practiced steered the other unerringly towards his private study.

End. Prologue.

.  
Smart Guide: For those that wish to know and may ask and to get it out of the way.

.  
1. When the Addams kept speaking of something being wrong with the boy they meant his mothers 'mud blood' I have nothing against Lily or her blood for this matter so to prove this I have kept Harry's eyes green instead of changing their color. However I did take away the blood his mother gave him with the blood ritual that the Addams cast. I've also taken the liberty of killing them sooner than had happened in the book, so while Harry Potter was born 31 July 1981, when the Addams got him he was a whole three months old and therefore his birthday is celebrated on 31 October 1981.

.  
2. In this story that Addams to help explain their oddness are a very old very traditional to the point of madness Wizarding Family. They are as often portrayed if not in a literal sense Dark Wizards. Keep in mind Dark Wizards are not evil people, they just aren't completely good people.  
.

3. To try and keep the story as lively as possible I have placed the Addams Family in a boundary between both magical and non-magical worlds therefore seen by both and not really a part of either due to their old fashioned and seemingly down-right strange ways. Not to mention I have changed the time line a bit so that the Grindal Wars never happened. This way Lord Voldmort can be the first real evil that they have dealt with and to give Dumbledore a more arrogant pitch vs. his knowledgeable cast before as this time he has not yet experienced a wars horror and hardships.  
.

4. It is due to the Addams inherent ability and familiarity with the dark arts that they are able to perform wandless magic to such proficiency that they have never needed or required wands to perform the spells they use on a day to day basis. Harry will have a greater ability for both magic's and the dark arts due to the fact that the Addams like most pure blood families are inbred-which limits the power to have a greater control of the blood and therefore increases their ability for the dark arts. He also gets a greater control and far more power for the simple fact he is a new blood line in the Addams Family as while his mother's blood was replaced with Morticia's and Gomez' his father's still runs to delude the negative effects. His dark arts talents will be enhanced due to the portion of Voldemort's soul being hosted within him.  
.

5. I do apologize now for miss-spellings so please correct me if I have something wrong on a name, place, location, ect. All those that I am using right now I took straight from internet related searching under 'Harry Potter' and 'The Addams Family' respectively of course, and everyone knows how reliable that can be.  
.

6. I beg pardon now for characters being OOC but bare with me this is a crossover with undesired results as far as you know. Also no offense to anyone but seeing as how even though this is a crossover I will not be pairing Harry with an of the Addams family members due to the fact that he was raised with them as family and as…unique as I am I can't seem to bring myself out of my comfort level enough to bring siblings or parents and children together in a romantic relationship. So please don't ask. Coodos to those that can I hope when I grow up I can be just like you. For the rest of my life however… I'll stick to what I know and am fairly comfortable with.  
.

7. Lastly I work on reviews the more reviews the more updates due to the fact I do try and please the audience and no as much as I appreciate being subscribed to and being added to your favorites this does not count as a review. Also note that I usually before posting any story's on any site have up to the fourth chapter written after that its sort of a miss and strike due to the fact that I am a lousy typer in fact I type about fifteen small words per minute. My usual typer has moved so it's back to me and finishing what was never finished… so be patient I don't discontinue stories until I tell you on the story summary: Yo! This story is discontinued! I'm frustrating to work with I know. But hey I try to compensate by getting in long updates. Not working for you? Well in the mean time I will keep apologizing until such a time that I can find someone else willing to type for me. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Acceptance/ First Addams in Three Hundred Years!

(I own nothing of either 'Harry Potter' nor 'The Addams Family' nor their affiliated characters or plots.)

.

Rumors would be a fly the very next day not of the great Harry Potter however he was in their too. No instead rumor and speculation would run amuck that the Addams heir had finally chosen a school. In fact in the recorded history of the Addams clan not a single of their male members had joined nor been affiliated with a single wizarding school in approximately two hundred and eighty seven years! The last school that had been attended by the male Addams however had been Drumstang and the last to have been at Hogwarts had been just eight years before the International Confederation of Wizards in 1684.

What's more rumor and speculation had it that the Addams had been near directly responsible for the near unanimous decision to separate the magical world with the non-magical one which explained why they had been the last of the wizarding families left on the in-between boarder of both worlds. This was also said to be the reason why the Addams unlike many other wizarding family were so prosperous in its expansion efforts, as they bred as many heirs as the Weasley's yet held none of their unseemly faults, not that the Wizarding World had seen an Addams child since the ICW save for the occasional head of the clan, but too often was that all the family partrich wished to speak about when he appeared.

What caused this particular day's Diagon Alley patrons to be particularly attentive to their morning Daily Prophet was when four darkly dressed and almost ill foreboding family stepped on square. There was not a wizard alive that did not know them upon site, The Addams Family. Or at the very least part of it; Master Gomez Addams, his wife the lovely and enchantingly depressing-Morticia, their known on site butler Lurch, who had been a real catch back in his days before the Addams had scooped him up, as he had been so well skilled, another one of the great mysteries surrounding the Addams had been why, as it had been rumored that they had over a dozen devoted house elves; and last but not least their heir successor to their name, family and fortune-Harrison Addams.

The boy himself caught the eye immediately even if you hadn't known who he was; with his near cream pale skin, dark black stylishly short un-tamely hair, glowing green eyes that seemed to pierce right threw the masses, aristocratic bone structure; which gave him a near perfectly pained if not some-what dark elegance and while he was on the slim side as was not quiet expected of one so young but not unseemly being that he was closing in on those teen years in which all things changed in a boy so young, in which time a boy became the makings of a man, this topped with his far too expensive, formal and very muggle suit. That wasn't the least of it though there was something deeper, something that screamed and called to the masses, something that had them instinctively drawing closer.

Yet it was upon that close inspection that one would see upon the right side of his forehead, deceptively small for its making a most repulsive site indeed. What might have once been a simple lightning bolt scar now laid a black patch of near appeared burnt flesh, thin and yet gaping deep enough some claimed later to have seen the white bone beneath and yet others still claimed that they saw the scraggily appearance of twitching muscle, throbbing in its last throws of agonized life, and then his hair moved again in an non-felt wind and again the abomination was covered.

A horrified crowd or at least those who had been bold enough to step forward into boundaries forbidden shrunk back unable to see the smirk on the boys face as he past struck by their horror and wonder as to why an Addams heir would allow his obvious potential superficial perfection to be so blasphemed by such an obvious imperfection that could probably-likely-…maybe- could be easily cured at St. Mungos healing center in the department of treatment and cure of nearly all things unnaturally and naturally imperfectly superficial who had their own catch slogan recently released from the ministry 'Why be ugly today when you could be beautiful tomorrow?'.

Those upon the side lines tilted or stretched uncomfortably and sometimes awkwardly in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the famed Addams Family however saw and thought none of this and were rather content to watch the mystery of the clouds darken ominously as an unfelt wind shrieked screams in their ears with a growing deftness that allowed them to remain perfectly stoic to the impossible changes around them.

Gomez and Morticia Addams however were soon arm in arm walking towards a direction only the two of them seemed to know, perfectly content with the rapidly spreading gloom that was quickly engulfing Diagon Alley's patrons and shops as they passed and half a step behind them Harrison followed with Lurch a whole step behind him, not that one couldn't really tell this by just how tall the man was and just how giant the silent butler's single steps seemed to be. Elegance, perfection, grace, poise, and above all pure blood, many turned and craned their heads to see this rare privilege even those who had no hope of viewing them for the walls and in some cases wards that seemed to be in the way, for it had been long since an Addams had set foot outside of their home and most purposefully into the magical world.

It was with some surprise that the gawking hoard watched as the Addams family went straight to Ollivander's. While it wasn't surprising for a new tot to need a wand or even a mud-blood or half-blood it was odd to see that a pure-blood was without; but then again the crowd summarized this was the Addams family they were talking about, the young Harrison could have broken it, bisected it, or been forced to master the infamous wandless magic that only the Addams had to such a degree they didn't require a wand as most others of their kind did, it was something much to be envied.

The shop they entered seemed well worn and even gloomy where boxes upon boxes were stacked to over flowing upon numerous shelves, dusty and obviously unkempt it was here that the elder Addams knew he would find his son the perfect wizarding wand. Not one of the family members started when an elderly man with a nearly full head of graying white hair suddenly appeared before them. His eyes turned immediately to Harrison before quickly turning to eye his parents, his brow furrowed in confusion as he noted the very distinct resemblance but it was more than just that there was something deeper in there something that he recognized, something that he knew.

Ollivander however was puzzled by this however for in all his life for all of his years he had never forgotten a single wand he had ever sold… to anyone. More than that however was his certainty that in all that time he had never sold a single one of his wands to an Addams and yet... He shrugged off the sensation of familiarity forcibly as his eyes lay upon the young Harrison Addams and slowly his mind as it had only ever done one time before blanked and he could think of no wand in which to give him and for a short second in his life he feared he might not have made one with enough to choose him. He shook himself of the thought however there was not a wizard alive that he couldn't design with a wand just as perfectly suited.

"Master Addams what a pleasure a wand for you today?" Ollivander asked the elder of the Addams clan aware that pure-bloods were notoriously fickle and if he wanted to be the one to equip this young Addams with a fitting wand he would need to placate a possibly snooty pureblood father first, this was after all a challenge that he had not had in years and he was most eager to test his skills.

"No, no-not for me my son has just recently enrolled in school he will need one for his classes." Gomez said a mischievous twinkle in his eye that perfectly matched his proud grin vs. his wife's cool and mysterious smile but her beautiful if haunting blue and green eyes betrayed her own pride for her child. The man servant however was unreadable his entire expression seemed frozen but Ollivander's attention didn't stray for long and he was quick to almost greedily take the boy from his father's hand which had been placed upon the boys shoulder.

"Hold out your arms please young Mr. Addams.-yes just like that hold still." Ollivander took his out his own wand to measure the boy, arms, legs, shoulder blades, neck, back, head, fingers, and nostrils; anything really to help him decided on which wands not to bring him to try. He replaced his wand to his side and raced off into the stacks filling his arms so full of boxes that they blocked his vision and fell out of his arms as he hurried back to the awaiting family too anxious to know which of his wands it would be to barter with patience or care as he might otherwise have done if the child had been any less intriguing.

...

The process of elimination took hours and by the time he had exhausted his front rooms available and not previously rejected wands he had a mountain of boxes blocking nearly each exit but the one that the Addams' still stood in front of and the one that he had been using as a common path to return to the youngest Addams'. Still nothing had been found that suited the boy, and so he as he had never done before was quick to rush to the back of his store where he kept only the rarest or most less-human friendly of his wands. Not many of these wands were boxed however and instead were each stored as he their maker thought most appropriate to their creation, some leaned against walls, some hung from his ceiling, some on great and ordinate stands, some on the softest of silk and satin pillows while some still lay upon a heaps of other wands or some even upon the very ground.

That was not all he kept back here though he also had wands he fixed, wands of other wizards created long before his life time set out to be studied to possibly replicate or even advance his current collection of self created wands, he also had back here his own personal collection of delivery owls, his scrolls and quills, valuable paperwork to eventually be transferred to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, ingredients and tools for his wands and those he fixed, his morning and evening mail which had grown into a mountain that not even he was willing to defend against at this moment and even his own small miniature vault that contained only his rarest of magical elements needed for the special sort of wands that he created.

So as one can imagine of such a hectic and rather cluttered work space it wouldn't be all that hard to get by the aging wizard however this wizard while older than most and still younger than some was well aware of where everything in his back office was to the very speck of his breakfast that had landed on the floor this morning by the leg of his favorite three legged and only chair. Today however was an unusually different day with the larger than average pile of letters and packages stacked high against the far wall larger than it would have been any other day save the next few with school drawing so near and so many stopping by to have wands selected for their new and starting children.

So it was with an absent mind that he went about set to retrieve as many of his wands as he could for the young Addams to try that he missed the cause of action he accidentally caused behind as when he had grabbed one of the less human friendly wands hanging from the ceiling it had sparked rather madly startling one of his more temperamental owls which in turn with a great screech took to the air just as Ollivander stepped out his arms loaded with several precious wands. As the owl hooted and screeched in outrage it in its fury not looking were it was going crashed into another of the hanging wands and while this wand wasn't one of Ollivander's less human friendly wands it was on hanging suspension until its dragon's core could cool and better place its rather nasty temper.

Being as its temper hadn't settled yet when the owl knocked it from its hanging suspension and it was cast rather harshly to the ground it in turn let out bright red flames from its tip which in turn burnt away one of the legs to Ollivander's favorite three legged chair which without the balance of its third leg went trashing against the work table in front of it and knocked loose the several deliberately placed and damaged wands upon waiting in order to be fixed by precedence in which in turn had them rolling off the unfortunately flat surface of the work table to fall to the floor. While this itself was no real cause for concern as all but one of the wands stopped rolling shortly after falling in thanks to their current state of damage and disrepair the one that kept rolling however was a great cause for concern yet finally stopped though with no force of its own.

The great mountain of letters parcels and packages however was not-so-lucky as it wobbled quiet precariously before knocking loose the one package on top. It was small and rather peculiarly wand shaped wrapped in a loose brown paper tied with old and fraying straw like string. It rolled down the mountain not hindered in the least rolling past the still happily firing dragon core wand which caught the once wrapping on fire and reveled that it was indeed a wand that had been in the package yet still it rolled on the slightly tilted ground past the screeching owl which wined now as if it had been physically struck and soon still rolling knocked away the wand with rested on a rather soft velvet and satin pillow which in turn had that wand skittering across the floor which the unfamiliar wand took its place as if finally stopped and rested.

Ollivander however unaware of all this returned for yet another pile of wands as the youngest Addams still had yet to find one among his others. With a quick and well practiced silencing charm in conjunction with a quick stupefy the bird fell like a rock upon the soft pillow below which had the foreign wand again flying skittering across the floor to mix in with a pile of other wands that while rare and human friendly better traveled with company. Ollivander picked up a handful of these the new wand now tucked tightly in the middle as the old man dashed with a speed long belaying his old age around grabbing this wand and that one three of his best creations, one of which he would never again be able to recreate due to the simple fact that while he was still as proficient as he had ever been the materials he needed to recreate this wand were no longer available.

.

More he grabbed one of which included the very rare wand that he had been suspecting he would in turn give to the young Harry Potter as it was the brother wand to the man who had killed his parents that night and in turn Harry himself had destroyed, this one though he already had in a box as he had so deeply suspected and his wise old blue eyes began to suspect again even with the likely impossibility. Could Harrison Addams be Harry Potter? With that suspicion that was the last wand he grabbed stacking it on top of box-less wands he already had in his possession.

It was however with his impatience that he kicked his office door open still unseeing of the mess that had been created in his absence. He rushed back to the family, if Harrison was the true owner of the phoenix feather wand with the twin core, there was little doubt in his mind that he was Harry Potter, but then the boy himself now that he could see him looked nothing like the lively James Potter in his youth nor of the shy but brave Lilly Evans in hers; he looked as all the heir Addams before him. Roguishly handsome with unlimited future potential that had stepped too far into the dark and had not yet reached true insanity, if he ever grew to purpose which had ultimately been bred out of the Addams in past generations he would be a force Ollivander was not certain the Wizarding World would be able to handle.

Ollivander forcefully broke his train of thought it was not his destiny to decide others fates, it was merely his job to equip them with the necessary tools to fulfill their parts, be they good- or evil. With carelessness he had never before displayed to his most prized of wands he hastily moved the previously discarded wands out of the way with his foot before setting his burden down upon the ground. Hastily he retrieved the box that held the wand that would reveal and decide this young boys fate in Ollivander's eyes; wither he was to be the hero boy savior of their world, or if he was going to be the first Addams in hundreds of years to finally make a path in the world that might not yet be ready for him.

He was tempted to speak and in fact had to bite his lips to keep from spilling the great secret about this wand to him for though he knew it unlikely as Albus Dumbledore would never have allowed the boy to end up in the care of such dark wizards and thereby risk all that had been fought for during the time of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rise to power and ultimate defeat. Harrison grasped the wand as he had all the others with a firm grip that bespoke better mastery at swords and fencing than wand wielding and Ollivander waited. In fact he waited much longer than he had with the others as never before had his suspicions and hunches been so wrong before.

"So is this the one?" Harrison Addams asked as he and his family were rather unfamiliar with wands and their reactions as only the maker of wands could give a true prognosis of their wands acceptance or what they expected of it. Ollivander waited studying the wand and wielder carefully before deciding to himself that he really in the end didn't look that much like the Potters save for those brilliant green eyes but then again they could have been Morticia's eyes without the added blue as he himself having never equipped an Addams with one of his wands before could not therefore tell you what to expect in their off-springs eye color.

"No, no this one is not the one for you Mr. Addams why don't we try some of these others I have brought. Ollivander went to retrieve one of the wands from the closely scattered pile before he heard it a great resounding crash coming from the distinct direction of his back office the faint screech of owls announced that it was indeed important enough to disturb the lot of them.

"I will be a moment if you will excuse me feel free to test any of these wands and call me the instant if one does not act as all the others have that I have had you hold." Ollivander quickly left not acknowledging the boys affirmative nod as he obediently bent down to retrieve the first wand a very pale violet color. Mean while as the busy shop keep rushed to his back office to see… that his entire office or near was in ruins. The mountainous pile of mail had collapsed and now spread about littering his office floor, the dragon's core wand which he had not retrieved earlier now lit the very flammable paper and the smoke from the flames had started to escape out the window that his owls rested by for quick fight which in turn had frightened the creatures as some had in turn flown out while others had dropped from their perches in dead faints and others still flew about just below the smoke screeching all the while.

Ollivander pulled out his wand and quickly dashed the flames re-hung the errant wand cleared out the smoke and cast a quick cleaning charm on the destroyed floor, frowning with immense distaste when he saw that a few of his wands had been destroyed in the fire. With a quick smoke be gone spell that he was too familiar with by half if only by his own opinion he cast away the smoke that was currently choking his office. Not even two minutes later did a good portion of his owls return hooting at him rather indignantly at the disturbance and he frowned back at them and childishly shook his wand at them which had them ignoring the too often displayed empty threat.

Ollivander quickly grabbed a few more of his wands to bring back to the boy frowning at those that lay remaining and he became fearful if not for the first time that he hadn't created the boy a wand yet. This-this it had never before happened to those in his family since... well even before the start of the Ollivander family business back in 382B.C. For this to happen to him now would mean he was losing his ability to create the tools that youths would need for the up and coming trails. The fear and uncertainty this brought him was so greatly disturbing to him that it was some time before he actually registered what he was seeing before him as his feet had automatically taken him back to his awaiting customers.

There in front of him was the young Harrison Addams and in his hand was a wonderfully sparking wand that had apparently accepted him. The wand itself was familiar to him but at that moment he was so pleased to have had a wand finally accept the boy that he really didn't try to recall what was contained within it. It was a mostly black wand with and odd assorted knotted base that tickled the back of his mind like no other but he could only assume that it was of one of his rarer creations for he knew for a fact that he had made none near like it since or there would be of more of the twist and coloring but there were very few truly black wands in the world and this one was one of well he thought he couldn't remember the count now that it had been so long since he mingled outside his shop for anything but collecting the needed supplies for his wands so those that might have been out could have also probably been broken in respect or horror of their previous owners as most wizards he knew were notorious for the traditions of old there were a few who differed but little had changed from the time he was young.

"Congratulations Mr. Addams it seems we have finally found you your wand."

After paying for the wand they moved off to their next stop Flourish and Blotts for the first years required books and a few Gomez Addams thought would be reliable for a growing boy you know the usual curses, hexes, poisons, forbidden spells long since banned from publishing but easy access for an Addams with unlimited money. Followed by Potage's Cauldron Shop for the needed cauldron's and a few of the unneeded as they were needed for some of the books Gomez had acquired for his son. Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary where they found some of the most delightful supplies some of which would keep young Harrison's Grand-Ma Ma happy for quite some while, The Telescope Shop, Magical Menagerie where they acquired a rather snarky raven instead of an owl that the owner personally assured had a very strong death wish but refused to die-er that is it always delivered its packages and sometimes sooner than even Eeylops Owl Emporiums fastest! He'd had them at refused to die and they were quick to reassure that they would try their best to ensure that he succeeded one day.

…

It was during one of their last stops at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions that Harrison actually met one of the students in which he would be attending with at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While Gomez and Morticia made themselves comfortable on a very uncomfortable looking bench to wait Lurch with his arms loaded with bags stood stoically at their side groaning something as the young Harrison smiled in what outsiders would assume a menacing fashion towards him before disappearing behind a curtain with Madam Malkin herself. It wasn't often one such as herself was chosen for the _High Society_ who usually brought in their own team of specialists to design their robes and this was the first time in history an Addams had chosen a designer outside of their family.

So as one can expect she fussed, as Madam Malkin was quiet proud of her designs and knew for a fact there was not a single witch nor wizard in the world she could not design robes for but this was a very special occasion as she was not designing for just any witch or wizard she was designing for an Addams. The name alone held more money, prestige and power than any in half the world around ever could, she wasn't just trying to please the picky pure-bloods that wined and sniffled about a ruffled collar the Addams were akin to royalty or the closest you could be without directly being. They could ruin her-or bring her business to such heights she had only ever dreamed.

Safe to say she broke out her finest materials and most elaborate of designs, asking questions fit to tailor his wants or personality not in the least surprised at the confidence displayed and the casual display of lack of preference, he wouldn't have been an Addams if he wasn't a challenge. By the time her bell twinkled signaling another customer she was so enraptured in her work she had had to be called-three times.

"Just a moment Harrison dear we are about finished." With that she swept from the room wishing she had done as old Ollivander had and closed his shop from others the moment the Addams had come threw his door. Yet when the sight of the Malfoy's greeted her she forcibly stretched a near painfully sweet smile unto her face at such a timely interruption. Narcissa Malfoy and her young son Draco had entered luckily lacking their rather humbug of a father for this visit and it was with dismay that she remembered the owl they had sent her last week to inform her of Draco's needed fitting for school robes.

She quickly stole him and his mother away to the curtain separating a space next to Harrison so that the boy wouldn't feel as if she had completely abandoned him, but it was the only other way to keep Narcissa away from the stationed Addams' waiting for their son's return. She was quick to rush to the back to retrieve the Malfoy's preferred weaver and pattern.

Draco was of course the first to notice the other boy next to him and could only deduce that he had to be someone of the special sort for Madam Malkin's special attention for she was rare to take any client by herself anymore now that her business had grown so.

What's more if Draco wasn't mistaken he was wearing Hogwarts school robes and from his displayed shadow he couldn't be that old yet to still be so short at just an inch or two taller than Draco himself. So in Draco's mind he must be a first year as he was and a Malfoy never did pass up a chance to gain new allies most especially those that others deemed important or valuable. However if this boy was important how would he Draco go about impressing him? Once more in the case that the boy himself was not going to Hogwarts or was not wearing school robes, how then to strike up a conversation without seeming too bloodless?

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Draco inquired mentally wincing at the overly blunt statement but keeping a keen eye on the other boys shadowed figure which seemed to turn towards him in a moment of inquiry and was silent for a moment longer long enough to have been polite and long enough to have been a subtle rebuke of his rather blunt question and for a moment Draco was certain he had ruined all chances of gaining this one's friendship by his rather innate question, and then however the other answered.

"Yes. I will be starting my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Too much information Draco noted in which the other was merely trying to reassure him with his own social blunder that he was forgiven for his own lack of finesse but it was worry some that he didn't offer back an appropriate continuation of the conversation merely answered Draco's own and ended. Draco fumbled for a minute to think of a way to remedy the situation and then quickly deduced that if his own words could not impress him why not use some of his fathers'?

His anxiety made his tongue rather lax and soon he was a regular rambling fool and even as he realized this himself he couldn't seem to stop himself. His cheeks where flushed in his embarrassment by the time he had finished and he knew had his father come along this day he would have been frowning at him in disappointment, his mother however had made herself comfortable upon a small stool and was hardly one to interject as she believed his fathers' words whole heartedly and would find no means to interfere if it did not directly relate to the deface of the Malfoy name. Again the other was quiet for a long time and Draco could feel anger creep upon him as the other did not seemed designed to speak with him and was about to lay it upon him and accuse him of being a 'Mudblood' himself before he was quickly interrupted by Madam Malkin and a rushed and near frantic looking one at that.

Madam Malkin could be many things and it was only now however that she believed herself to be very lucky as she returned to the awaiting Malfoy's with their selected pattern and weaver. In fact she had run the last of the distance as she heard young Draco discussing politics and his family's very clear prejudice against human born wizards and she could only wonder as she ran to the boys curtained off area if the young Malfoy heir had lost his mind to be speaking to an Addams in such a way and manner. More specifically an Addams who's own family had denounced the dark lord and his policies and while they had never taken up arms against muggles they had never in their lives defended them either. Yet to repeat lines and phrases that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used himself in the very beginning of his career was just asking for trouble from the young and powerful heir to the Addams clan.

"Here we are dear hope I didn't keep you very long. I'll just be a bit longer yet Mr. Addams if you don't mind waiting." She said Harrison's last name rather purposefully to drive home the importance of this guest to the now bewildered Narcissa Malfoy who quickly perked up in her chair, eyes wide and her already pale face waxing in her drawing comprehension. Draco however while not as familiar with the Addams name as his elders knew that the name was familiar to him some-how and could only truly realize just how important when he saw the look on his mothers still youthfully beautiful face. His own skin paled dramatically at the most perceived social blunder and he tried to recall from his lessons the Addams, his mind drew a blank but he knew the name was distantly familiar.

His mother stood and quickly began to pace in her signature way of showing just how upset she was, her beautiful face was drawn as she quickly and hissing-ly whispered to Madam Malkin so as not to be heard by the other boy, yet Draco suffered no such impediment and wilted still as he listened on.

"He's not-!"

"He is." Madam Malkin interrupted as she quickly whispered back while she firmly tugged Draco into the center of their sectioned off room and began to fit him to his robes and pattern as the magic little weaver spun the selected fabric into the appropriate pieces and shapes.

"But what is he doing here? Why is he going to Hogwarts?" His mother hissed again to the unusually stoned faced Madam Malkin who with quick and fine flicks of her wand had him covered in the fine material which was quickly lengthening and shrinking in the appropriate places while six more sets hung in the air mimicking the robe currently enfolding his form.

"I don't know, but I wasn't about to let the opportunity pass. Although you yourself look as if you missed your opportunity and here I thought you wanted to impress yourself upon the _High Society_." Narcissa looked stricken at the very idea and never before had Draco seen the horror that filled his mother's eyes before his heart sank in fear for a moment as his stomach knotted painfully, knowing he was the cause of this rather abrupt change in behavior.

"There we go all finished." Madam Malkin concluded as she stepped back and centered Draco for his mothers' perusal in front of a long standing rather complimentary enchanted mirror. Narcissa stopped pacing as the train of thought and ideas of ruin were interrupted as she turned to look at her son in his school robes, the black coloring only seemed to bring out his own pale coloring all the more something she took great pride in for there were few in England who would ever be able to tell that his shade of skin wasn't quiet the aristocratic shade of the _High Society_ as contrary to popular belief the long hidden secret of the Malfoy family was that they did indeed have a mix of creature blood in their veins which was one of a great number of reasons why they had never been before approached by the _High Society_ for any sort of special gathering despite Narcissa's own very pure bloodline.

Draco's pale skin was beautifully captured with his very light near platinum blond hair and near steel gray eyes; he was the very picture of every muggles and some wizards' idea of an angel. Helped no doubt by the creature blood that now ran very deluded threw his veins. Narcissa couldn't have asked for a more perfect child, something she knew for a fact that not many other pure blood families could boast for the same. An idea struck hard and fast and she was quick to wave Madam Malkin away so that she could speak to her son in a semblance of privacy.

"Draco," She said as she came close to him and held onto his shoulders looking deeply into his eyes so that he could get the true seriousness of her next words.

"Draco I want you to befriend that boy. I don't care what it takes do you understand? Now listen…"

Harrison Addams stood with Lurch at his side tugging along his things his mother and father ahead of him frowning in obvious distaste at the happy families tearfully parting with each other while cheerfully greeting friends and possible new ones. Some mothers were in turn frowning at the elder Addams who was smoking his cigar without a care completely ignoring the sign that clearly stated that this was a no smoking area and yet not a one of the surrounding adults however were willing to point this out it seemed.

Harrison moved up to his parents as Lurch moved to stow away his bag in an empty compartment heedless of the frightened passerby's that quickly ducked into open and sometimes full compartments to get out of his way. Mean while back with the rest of the Addams one Gomez Addams was giving a rather motivating speech to his son while Morticia Addams stood quietly by his side her eyes echoing the same words as her mouth held a hint of a worried smile.

"Now son remember no howling in the morning, don't kill anyone you don't want to bring home with you, destroy the competition, make a killing in all your classes, and don't let these, this-this..." Gomez trailed off unsure of which words to use as Morticia as much his other half as either right or left side of him took over.

"Don't let these cherub cheeked sweet ones corrupt you, the dark forces have always been strong with you don't let this time away have it be taken from you, keep up your studies." Harrison nodded a smile very reminiscent of his fathers' split his face which was both misleading and dark in its own way and Morticia felt a truly happy smile start to make its way onto her own face before she squashed it and let her own smile remain haunting. The back of her hand traced his face softly as she stared at him deeply not truly willing to part with the very child darkness had granted them but knowing as darkness willed this would be the best time to part if ever.

"What do we say?" She asked softly when no reply was given to her statement Gomez smiled heartily as he passed along a cigar and rather potent poison brewed this morning by his son's Grand-Ma-Ma as a parting present should he get thirsty on his journey.

"Liars burn in hell so best be one of the lucky larks." Morticia smiled beautifully as Gomez pat his shoulder proudly.

"Go on son see you this Christmas don't forget the electric chair you're a role model you know!" A groaning moan was heard at their side as magically as the butler suddenly appeared Harrison waved a wicked grin that spoke of unspeakable torments upon his face as he disappeared into the train compartment.

.

Gomez turned to his wife looking suspiciously teary eyed and Morticia in turn moved closer to her husband entwining arms as they slowly began to follow Lurch out not even waiting for the train to depart as other mothers and fathers were for their children.

"Cara Mia our boy grew up so fast didn't he? It seems like only yesterday he was trying to murder young Wednesday and now he's off to torment the rest of the world."

"It is true," Morticia signed as her eyes fluttered dreamily in memories past, "we have been more than blessed by the dark arts. I only feel as if there is more I should have done." Gomez stopped and drew his wife to him right in front of the muggles now staring in avid fascination at the odd couple displaying a rather private scene in front of them or at least they made it look that way.

"Oh Cara Mia!" Gomez was however soon disrupted from his near kiss as he was quiet rudely bumped into. Both Addams looked towards the source of the disturbance which turned out to be a rather giddy red headed child. Of course this all changed the moment said child turned to look behind her and caught site of the rather darkly dressed couple that now if only to her child's mind seemed to loom over her ominously. So doing as any normal child would do when confronted with a reality bigger than life and far scarier than imagined. She screamed full blast into their faces before rushing back to hide behind her mother's well worn and lightly out washed skirts.

One Molly Weasley could not have been more mortified, comforted only in the fact that her daughter hadn't done so to a muggle as Molly had no idea how a magical being was supposed to talk to them much less apologize yet looking upon the rather darkly dressed and rather menacing looking couple in front of her no doubt dark wizards if she were one to judge by appearances alone, thank Merlin it was not so!... yet even she was beginning to think that the muggles were a better alternative when the very lights around her seemed to suddenly and rather ominously flicker and dim as three very pail oddly familiar figures turned rather looming eyes upon her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "The sorting hat/ A Malfoy Gryffindor?"

(I own neither 'Harry Potter' nor 'The Addams Family' nor their subsequent plots/characters.)

The Great Hall was utterly beautiful not a candle out of place not a child out of station and better dressed and groomed than usual was the Hogwarts staff as they awaited the incoming students and more specifically the Addams heir. Even their resident bat er-Potions Master Snape had been harassed by both his peers and elders to better groom himself for this occasion and was looking physically if you ignored his now permanent sneer looking quiet resplendent in new potion making inappropriate robes, washed and slightly kept looking hair and a rather foreboding glower about him.

Expectations were high school attendance was at its max as several transfer students chose to enlist in Hogwarts this year if only to try and establish ties to the well known pureblood family. The hat freshly cleaned and mended was placed with care upon the stool to wait the incoming new students ready to place the young minds into the most appropriate house as the signal was given by the arrived ghosts who flew in with an unusual dower about them. Shortly after Minerva arrived looking rather pale and grim with the students trailing behind.

The first pair being one Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott eyes were arrested though as they came to the second couple heading down the rows of tables. The first most noticeable thing about them was Harrison Addams looking particularly dark next to his rather opposite companion one Draco Malfoy who could not have looked any more smug in that moment as he briefly glanced behind himself to see a scowling Daphne Greengrass in arm with one Pansy Parkinson. It wasn't the odd and never before the Weasley twins pairing it was the fact that as Harrison Addams passed the lit candles they changed from the burning fire they had been to a maleficent black darkening the great hall.

Worry spread and eyebrows rose as the room temperature dropped in addition to these other changes and had not Harrison Addams not held his wand or been in or on Hogwarts grounds until this very moment sabotage would have been called as it was the innocent for a first time Weasley twins where subject to many a glare from both the staff and known to them the house elves who had spend so much of their time this summer to prepare for the arrival of a VIP guest. One Niblet the house elf was particularly displeased as he was assigned the task of fixing the damages on top of serving the last meal as punishment for allowing the Weasley twins to fool him when he had been responsible for ensuring tonight's last decorations.

Yet the candle didn't change back to the appropriate color and the room temperature remained quiet chilled if only slightly warmer as charms were applied to ward off the cold. Yet the Sorting Hat was not disheartened he could neither see, nor feel so the changes made little difference to him and with joy in his heart and a song in his head he opened his mouth and sang:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

He finished with a flourish of applause from both students and staff and so gallantly bent the tip of his hat in acknowledgement and waited for the first person to sit under his brim.

"Hannah Abbott!" Came the first name called and a delightful child sat below, she was neither overly manipulative or cunning enough to enter the Slytherin house, nor was she overly brave and as excitable as the Gryffindor House, she neither sought information for the knowledge or joy of seeking and so Ravenclaw was out however she was a hard worker with an intense loyalty to those who earned her trust so better be—"Hufflepuff!"

Students clapped and cheered as the young eleven year old rosy cheeked with joy raced to the near standing house and then the next name was called and like a flame doused in water all was silenced in the great hall.

"Harrison Addams!"

~.~

All eyes watched as they boy approached fluid in grace as many purebloods were and breaths were held as he sat and the hat was placed upon his head. Silence rained for a whole minute and a half before with a shout the hat began to chew on his own brim and Minerva was quick to pull him off the Addams head and a horrified staff and a mystified student body watched as the hat began to consume itself.

Quickly and with all haste a stunning spell was fired off at the bunkered hat which froze him just as he was consuming the last of his brim. Murmurs went up before chaos spread and not a whisper could be heard threw out. Yet one Harrison Addams was disturbed by none of this as he sat still upon the stool an eerie smile on his lips as he awaited the conclusion of these events.

~.~

When the sorting hat could not be fixed and upon any attempts at reanimation would proceed to eating himself regardless of the restraints cast upon him the Hogwarts Staff was forced to use a method not considered since the day of Hogwarts very creation. So three days after 'the Event' in which everyone was referring to the Sorting Hats attempt to eat itself, each of the Head of Houses were called forth with the Headmaster presiding as a tie breaker should two or more houses be at stalemate on a student's placement.

Severse Snape as Slytherin Head of House appeared first looking the very picture of being the dark wizard his house was infamous for producing, Minerva McGonagall as Gryffindor Head of House followed next her very stature seemed to scream prim and proper while her near visible pride added a glow to her otherwise aged face, Pomona Sprout as Hufflepuff Head of House followed her the very set to the woman smiling so brilliantly added a pretty feature to the heavy set woman her very aura seemed to scream good natured intent and Filius Flitwick as Ravenclaw Head of House was the last to enter and he was by far the more noticeable of the four House Heads as he was by far the more usual of them he was so short in stature he could have easily been mistaken for a miniature dwarf and his wild shock of white hair only seemed to make the weathered lines of his face all the more pronounced he was all but running after his fellow staff members in his struggle to keep up with them. Once gathered together at a single long table each with a few questions in front of them aware that while the entire world was not currently watching them this was sure to be on the front page of the 'Daily Prophet' with informants abound as returning students, several in mixed tried to hide quills and paper to document for later letters when this sorting was finished.

The first student to be sorted was also the current probable cause of the Sorting Hats malfunction- Harrison Addams. The pureblood walked again as he had the first night confidence oozing from him as he sat upon the finished wood surface of the three legged wizarding stool, it was a minor precaution in case a student tried to alter the house placement magically. Dark green eyes seemed to prompt a challenge to the professors seated in front of him.

Snape started first, looking far less immaculate than he had the first night and rather irritated at the Addams in front of him for the last few days and nights stresses.

"Mr. Addams what makes you believe you are good enough to be in Slytherin?" The dark sneer added to the question was enough that the few people paying enough attention to his expression shrink back in true fear. The Addams was silent for a moment more as if carefully thinking of his answer even as his blank face gave a difference of belief.

"I do not believe it is a matter of my being good enough for your house Professor, rather it's a matter of wither your house benefits me by being."

Snape nods stiffly neither completely pleased nor displeased by the cheeky answer but he knew just from it that the boy would do well in his house. Minerva begins after sending a less than pleased look to both of them.

"Mr. Addams a troll is standing between you and an injured friend what do you do?"

"If it has no quarrel with me let it by, if there is a confrontation presuming it to be so kill the troll."

Minerva smiles in encouragement pleased with his tenacity while at the same time irked by his perceived stupidity for thinking he could possibly defeat a troll at his age.

"Mr. Addams, you are in the center of a garden maze and your goal is to get out what is your first thought on how to go about this without knowing the restrictions?" Flitwick smiled brilliantly standing in his seat as he peered curiously at the young man even while standing upon his bench however he was still no taller than Minerva while she was seated.

"Burn it down."

"Mr. Addams you and a friend are paired for a swimming exercise with the rest of your classmates as you and your partner are to begin demonstrating your partner falls in the water and begins to drown what do you do?" Sprout questioned smiling winningly as in her mind there were few souls that would not at least deserve to be within her illustrious house. Her smile died a quick death as she registered his answer.

"Hope they don't learn to swim too quickly."

~.~

The line stands divided as Slytherin and Gryffindor are now head to head several more questions later as Harrison had answered their questions by far the most satisfyingly and therefore could go either way. All eyes turned to the Headmaster and in a split second decision that was more based upon the greater good than on real consideration of where the student might have done the best in, one Albus Dumbledore yelled out.

"Gryffindor!" The hall if possible went quiet and still you couldn't have heard a heart beat for a split second of time before the Gryffindor table cheered and all other house tables cried foul! Yet they were ignored as another student was called forth. Yet with obvious view of favoritism three of the professors furious now were much harsher upon the fearful students that approached them and because of this many an eleven year old lost courage and concentration and many ended up in a most inappropriate house.

Vincent Crabbe was placed within Hufflepuff as he showed neither the brilliance of the Ravenclaw, the pride of the Gryffindor's nor the cunning wit of the Slytherin and there was just no one else that was willing to take the perceived imbecile. His fellow Gregory Goyle was shortly to follow him for his own ignorance and lack of what the professors wanted.

One Hermione Granger ended up in Ravenclaw as when flustered as she was by an upset staff she could only answer questions with facts directly related to her texts. One Daphne Greengrass ends up in Ravenclaw as well more for her family's connections than for any real want of knowledge herself. Neville Longbottom is placed within the Hufflepuff house as all others took his stuttering and awkwardness with much less candor than one may, had they taken the time to really get to know the boy.

~.~

It was one Draco Malfoy who really struck an odd nerve though for not a soul could predict that he would gain or rather wish to gain entrance into the illustrious Gryffindor house. Nerves steeled face far paler than normal and sweat beading his brow unattractively he sat waiting for his turn with the judges.

He as everyone else in the great hall knew that Harrison was suppose to have been in Slytherin the hat would surely have placed him there had it not gone mad and eaten itself. To think he a Malfoy would be forced as thusly to be trodden upon and forced to join the Gryffindor house all to maintain such a coveted alliance with the Addams heir.

There was not a doubt in his mind that he should be in Slytherin just as his father and father's father before him had all been in the great house. However to be so would risk everything he currently had in his favor with the Addams heir. They would be enemies by house affiliation if he decided to live up to the Malfoy tradition. This was all Dumbledore's fault! None of this would be hanging on his decision if it hadn't been for him!

Should he be…dare he say it a Malfoy Gryffindor? A quick glance in Harrison's direction did little to assure as now timid gray eyes focused to see him watching the proceedings with an empty expression. Draco gulped nervously sweat accumulating on his neck making the once carefully styled hair clump and loosely curl, yet another unattractive feature and Draco rubbed his neck self-consciously at the perceived imperfection. His hands began to tremble within his sleeves.

His parents had agreed that an alliance with the Addams family would indeed be beneficial to their waning public opinion. It was crustal after the scandal with the family's involvement in the Dark Lords war. Profits in investments had been at an all time low as many families never ousted for involvement cut their ties to salvage their own reputations. The honor once attached to their illustrious name besmirched with the destruction of the Dark Lord.

They _needed_ the alliance with the Addams family and normally Draco would not have been privilege to this knowledge until his completion of Hogwarts and he was officially groomed to become the next Malfoy scion. However circumstances as thus had deemed it necessary so that he could understand the importance of using any asset he had at hand to ensure a bond between himself and the Addams heir.

Draco understood all of this yet still he hesitated, he would be ridiculed by every last one of his current alliances should he chose the Gryffindor house. For there was no doubt in his mind that he could fool these people into gaining acceptance, save maybe his godfather, Severus could be overruled however which was what he was counting on. Yet to risk it all as he was when there was still a chance at failure and nothing to fall back on… it felt like he was going to leap from his broom at the very height of the National Quiddinch Pitch with no safeties to catch him.

His eyes again turned to Harrison, he was an alright bloke, odd for sure but Draco himself had never really associated with any child outside of his current blood class. The parties his family were invited to; due to their own claimed pure blood, were not nearly as well connected as others due to the debacle with his twelfth great grandfather and his accused relationship with an elf. It could not be verified mind because the records of the Malfoy ended with the eighth generation being like most wizards they were long lived at no less than one hundred years each… everything beyond that was all by word of mouth and other substantiating documentation that did not count for the official pre-dereliction…

The Addams family however predated both Merlin and his many predecessors; no one knew for sure just when they had first begun as those records became closed to the public when the Addams family closed their doors to all those neither family nor friend. However still on record in Gringotts was their family's un-updated tree. It was un-updated in that it only carried the names of the family heirs and their married partner's traceable lineage as they were the only ones subject to public eye this tree back dated all the way to the second century B.C. however as each new generation was added so then was another generation taken away to give room to the massive portrait.

Only the Addams themselves knew when their tree started and with whom although there were a few of magical pureblood decent in China and Africa that boasted longer lines not one of them could boast the reputation or wealth of the Addams and not a single one of the remaining High Society could boast to the legal perks of the magical boundaries as the Addams could still to this day, they had the ability to curse and even kill muggles legally with no repercussions from anyone, in fact rumor had it that the Addams practiced these to perfection while _children_ something even their elders encouraged! Yet they still refused to act with the Dark Lord who enjoyed and encouraged these same acts, granted not among children but adults…

"Draco Malfoy!" Draco was snapped from his rambling thoughts as his name was called by the odious half blood Hagrid and he grit his teeth sharply at the grating sound of his voice even as he stood and smoothed his already immaculate robes and covertly hid his still trembling hands in his billowing sleeves. His stomach was doing flips, curling in his belly-a rather sick feeling and he again wished that he had been able to use the loo before he became subject to all of these people's attention, he could just imagine what his mother would say if she could see just how disheveled he looked now.

Head held high, back straight, marching forward with a purpose; his father had told him that it was more of an arrogant stride than a purposeful one, which was why he usually refrained from using it. However he had already subconsciously decided on his choice. His eyes unwittingly traveled to the Slytherin table there were few empty spaces at the table regardless of the fact that they now had the lowest number of entrances since Hogwarts Founding. Although wither this was because of Severus' high standards or because Dumbledore was bias in his final judgments was anyone's guess.

Could he have a tie and have Dumbledore decide in Gryffindor favoritism once again? It would not only save his reputation as the choice would have been out of his hands and he could still save face with his current alliances but it would allow him access to Harrison.

A gloomy thought entered him mind however, Dumbledore knew his father had been a death eater and that his family in general were dark wizards, the nasty old coot would not want him anywhere near his illustrious house of lions and even if it came down to it he would place Draco in Slytherin if only for his family connection.

Was Addams favor really so necessary? Draco knew he was by far the most magnetic personality currently in attendance in Hogwarts outside the Addams heir himself. He could easily smooth talk his way around the red tape and possibly gain more allies within the Slytherin House to more than adequately make up for losing so valuable a connection as Harrison. However with his grasp spread so thin and Crabbe and Goyal no longer able to act as a buffer to whichever enemies that may arise he was vulnerable.

Draco sat upon the chair that waited him dramatically with a typical heir's aura about him you could say, after all a Malfoy could never appear weak in public if he could avoid it, he already had vultures picking at his family and himself, he need not encourage those weaker than himself to start picking as well.

~.~

'There is good in everyone, no one is born who is wholly evil or bad. Everyone has that moment of conscious in which tells them that what they are doing is wrong, not right, the opposite of what another might think to do. Granted they may choose not to act on this, they may be taught otherwise, but they knew better. '

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

This thought, this philosophy is what sustained one Albus Dumbledore, all of his plans, all of his goals and all of his beliefs resided in this one known fact. There was good, there was evil and then there was the perceived gray in-between these two known sides that Albus believed himself to be apart. He could be neither good nor evil if he was to have the greater good succeed. If such a place as hell existed and he had to go there to ensure that this world he left behind remained a good and gray place he knew it could be then so be it.

Harry James Potter was supposed to have ensured this; he was to have been the sacrifice needed to ensure a brighter future for everyone. He was the chosen one, the savior the world needed, the one who had seen the darker sides of life, experienced the pain under such a life and then taste the freedom this one of light and goodness offered him. So that when the encroaching darkness came to steal this away he would fight for it. It was selfish of him to try and mold Harry in the image he wanted for himself but Albus knew for a fact he wasn't whom this world needed in this coming trial and Harry as who he had thought to make him was.

Yet he was gone, he had simply vanished the very night of his placement with the Dursley's. The wards had never completed placement because Petunia Dursley had never read the words contained within his letter. So whichever protections he could have offered had never been enacted because of Harry's one blood relative never activated the hidden protections. That no one had ever seen the boy was presumed to have been part of the darker forces working within the Dursley household and by the time he had actually gone out to check, aware that had Petunia read his letter she wouldn't dare to kill the last of the Potter's; it had been too late for him to be found or traced.

If and when a memory was gone from the mind there was no retrieving it by memory charm or potion it was just that, gone. Such was the memory of what had happened that night to Harry, Petunia could no more recall what happened to her nephew than she could recall what the last day of her menstrual cycle had been twenty years ago. He was not an important part within her life or mind-frame and as such, no more important than the other had been in her mind, so too easily forgotten and never remembered. In fact Albus had no idea which of the two adults in the Dursley home had been the last with Harry or if he had even been within their home at all.

Locator spells had been for not, which under the circumstances meant one of two very real possibilities; the first and worse possibility was that Harry Potter was dead and the second most likely possibility was that Harry had been taken in my a magical family. That was not to say that this magical family was ideal in fact there was a very high probability that this family was as dark as they come to have kidnapped they boy who lived and turned him against the very fabrications that Albus had designed for him with their own forms of abuse and harassment. There were chances however that this had not happened yet slim they were, which was why upon the acceptance letters Albus had been so hopeful.

This however had died when Hagrid could not find him with the Addams Family. To have an acceptance letter travel to the place of last known location only happened on the rare instances in which the property itself was under no magical jurisdiction and therefore deaths of magical individuals on this property as births could not be recorded within any of the magical catalogs. Which meant one of two things one Harry Potter was still alive within the Addams grounds being held prisoner or a worse but not improbable situation in which Harry had last been alive when he entered and died there where his body was then never removed…

Harrison Addams was his key to finding out the truth, he a full four months younger than Harry had been given an attendance acceptance letter a full two months after the cut-off date simply because he was the only link that may be between finding wither or not Harry was alive or dead. That other wizarding schools followed this same procedure was common place among rivaling schools so not unexpected so to ensure his choosing of Hogwarts had required some…unexpected embellishments and entitlements. Harrison's placement in Gryffindor was based on the same concept goal because more than anything Albus needed Harrison Addams to succumb to his good inclinations to reveal to him Harry's location and he was certain in that if Gryffindor could not help him along the way then he as one of the greatest wizards of all time could.

This is again where his philosophy came into play. Surrounded as he was by the light Harrison Addams would learn that difference in good and evil, light and dark; and while Harrison Addams due to nature and bloodline alone could never be a purely light wizard Albus hoped to make him in to a shade of gray.

Albus was rather loath to place any child within the direct influence of the dark which would be Slytherin not saying that each and every member within that particular house was going to be evil and dark, just that temptation for those two elements were far more daunting than say the Hufflepuff house. No child deserved that kind of temptation, but then.. some had already succumbed to it. He still held hope however that these children would and could be reached whatever hostilities there may be between houses, these were children after all and as susceptible to emotion as any other regular child and the peer pressures that came from them.

It was with the best of his abilities that he attempted to remain impartial to family ties and current behaviors as even the most spoilt of children could change their tunes within certain trials and situations. Yet even he knew that he was not impartial he was human and subject to their own weaknesses. It was this same weakness that had him witnessing the pale Malfoy heir and many of his same peers of dark families, sit before the House Heads with both dignity and pride draped about him like a shroud, and ignore his answers to the questions given by those same professors and label him Slytherin.

It was here he saw his own error and here that he realized his own bias judgment. As Severus and Minerva began to argue amongst themselves bickering back and forth that he saw his weakness. Would the sorting hat have placed Draco in another house? Would the sorting hat have seen his pride and placed him in Gryffindor? Or seen his intelligence and placed him in Ravenclaw or even seen his loyalty to his friends and placed him in Hufflepuff?

Why Slytherin? What had he seen in this child that was any different than any little child that had gone before him? He was from a dark family no doubt but on close inspection he could see the little boy trembling, see the sweat on his brow the longer the two professors debated before him see the true fear in his eyes and yet the pride that tried to conceal this very vital flaw. This was a little boy that held the dearest desire to follow in his father's footsteps to make him proud and yet Minerva as she always seemed too could see past his desire, name and dark inclinations to the little brave boy that sat before a watching audience and trembled in fear.

This was not a dark soul no one so young and impressionable was, this was simply a boy that deserved a chance for greatness. However did he Albus deserve to deter the boys chosen path when nothing was at all certain for him in either house save maybe his family pride; and this would indeed be his decision. Severus would never give him up knowing his family as he did and Minerva would never submit him up towards the darker side with her firm belief that no child was evil and Slytherin would and could turn them so.

Albus held up his hand for silence which he achieved with limited results, the awe had by now diminished as more children came and were sorted and as such as boredom came so wandered attentions and whispering voices spread as many of those who had not been so subtle silenced to listen to his verdict.

His eyes met the very gray eyes of the expectant looking Malfoy who's skin began to bleach white in true fear the longer he took to answer. Albus looked once to an irritated but slowly outraged looking Minerva and then the smug looking Severus who's own eyes held an infuriated gleam as he stared at the Malfoy child. One was left to wonder at exactly what he had said to gain such downright disapproval from the man.

Yet Albus had chosen, he could not think in terms of what he or the others wanted he had to think in the terms as the sorting hat would have, of where the child needed to be.

"Gryffindor!"

~.~

A minute passed as even the whispering silenced and everyone stared at the pale face of one Draco Malfoy however none seemed to be more shocked than he for before the shouting of foul could be called the young boy fainted dead out. It was Severus Snape who was first to move to try and reawaken the shocked boy before postponing the sorting again to take him up to the infirmary personally as no one else went to take the initiative; even the Gryffindor house was suspiciously silent of both applause and cheer as they stared in horror not at the unconscious Malfoy being carried out by their sallow cheeked greasy haired potions master but at their beloved Headmaster-gone-mad Dumbledore.

Three more students fainted before all returned to some semblance of order and one Pansy Parkinson broke out in tears and could not be consoled not even when the sorting continued on after the interruption and she was thusly sorted into Hufflepuff which resulted in all the more tears from the now inconsolable child.

Yet throughout it all the eerie eyes of one Harrison Addams watched the scene amused as he pulled from within his robes a bottle with cross and skull upon it before uncapping it and drinking from the suddenly noxious smelling liquid… he was…rather amused at the whole ordeal.

End. Chapter 3

Smart Guide III: For those who wish to know and to get it out of the way for those who may ask.

1. Chapters will be hold up for a longer time until I can get a permanent or even temporary Beta Reader. I have been communicating with a few maybe's at the moment I just hope this chapter will be a good incentive for them to think my work is worthy so stay with me if your still interested I'm working on both trying to improve and getting these chapters out to you!

2. For those of you who have been reviewing with no responses I apologize I don't have the access that I would like at the moment so if you have questions you would like answered please feel free to PM me.

3. I have updated only in thanks to my reviewers breaking my word of waiting for a Beta Reader and while I hope to have one before I post my next chapter I will post it anyway if you the reviewers continue to inspire me as you have been. Sorry again about the bad, grammar, nonsensical babble, and all other typing and technical errors.

4. For now this is the end of the Start Guide until or unless someone asks something enough or if reviews request its return. This apparently hasn't been helping anyone so this is to explain the lack of future knowledge.

5. Now for the fun stuff, I am basing most of the Addams characters on their movie adaptations not the TV series, however for those of you following this closely you will notice that I have taken quite a bit from their cartoon references, such as Gomez being the eldest brother, address (country unwithstanding), some of their age, wealth… well it's a longer list than I thought please keep movie minded for their characters appearances they are so much more entertaining…

Thank you for tuning in. See you next chapter. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(I own neither 'Harry Potter' nor 'The Addams Family' nor their subsequent plots/characters.)

A crisp morning wind slightly bitter with frost of an early onset of winter, yet the breath taking view of a dawned castle in its full height of glory was more than enough to relieve the many flying owls taking parcels to their humans. The snowy pitch of one particularly beautiful white spotted owl drew many an envious attention from the other birds suffering from packages far heavier than the small missive that the proud creature carried.

Someone seeing this scene from an outside prospective could try and forever capture the gloriously innocent picture adding their own theme music of a soft voiceless ballad of violins and flutes. Many a centaur within the forbidden forest surrounding the glowing castle often took small pleasures in this view of predictability. It was simple, beautiful and without conflict, it was bliss.

An unearthly 'Caw' was what broke this moment though as shortly their after disturbing the wild life surrounding and waking a few it might not have, a black raven struggling under the weight of its black box in a shiny black and silver wrapping paper broke into the mealy of flying avian species. Its beady eyes found the proud spotted white owl with a narrowed fixation before with a belying accuracy touched the bird with the beautifully wrapped black package before dropping it onto the startled bird and attacking.

Owls scattered in opposite directions as the raven began Cawing louder and louder, dive bombing various random birds that made way into its line of sight. Letters, papers and packages scattered as the owls lost hold of their precious cargo in light of the mad bird and quickly as they could scrambled to collect themselves and their missives.

The raven paused in the chaos a chunk of white feathers in its beak before it squawked unpleasantly and dropped from the sky like a rock not bothering to break its own fall when it crashed into the ground. It lay there dazed for a moment. Owls hooted in distress as many flew about colliding with each other as they searched with wide eyes for their carrion.

The raven stood hopping awkwardly flapping its wing raggedly attracting many a predators attention while it cawed in a most unpleasant and grating pitch as it flounced about spotting a now dented box its once pristine wrapping now torn and shred in a most indignant and unappealing manner yet what could be taken as a triumphant caw exited its beak as it hopped to the tilted box and wrapped the velvet black bow back in its claws and began hopping again using the package as a mock spring board.

This of course drew the attention of a rather hungry wolf who slavered upon sight of the easy prey and quick meal. It drew close to the now silent bird that had finished hopping its way to the top of a small hill the box under its claws now dirty as well as wrecked but the damage ignored by the raven. Wings flapped haphazardly gaining but a small bit of altitude before falling again from the sky, the wolf unheard crept up to the ignorant creature opening its slavering jaws to take the first bite and suddenly the bird turned its head in a perfect one eighty and with a sound no smaller than a large fog horn roared! Its beady black eyes focused on the wolf, who in fright of the unexpected sound backed up and tumbled down the small hill.

The raven squawked again and was suddenly again propelled into the air as if by magic, its wings flapping irregularly under the heavy weight of the box it carried even as it moved on towards its destination knocking into any bird, creature or rock that happened to be in the way. Its arrival to the great hall during the near end of the breakfast hour had too few a student looking expectantly at it who's hopeful expression turned dower with loathing for the again cawing creature its voice easily over-shadowing the chattering children and staff. More loathing eyes found the bird as it drew more attention to itself and finally crashed into the Gryffindor table knocking over bowls of gravy and pitchers of pumpkin juice as it went. Too many students tried to catch them too late or were blocked by their own over eager helping peers and many outraged cries were heard in the ensuing chaos and aftermath.

Several random sharp and pointy implements were tossed at the out of control bird most of which came from the still irate Weasley twins who rumor had it lost a month's supply of pranks when the little menace had randomly attacked their owl killing the old bird, who in response to the unmitigated attack had had a heart attack at the fright. Yet the raven continued to tumble package in tow unhindered by the otherwise possibly lethal projectiles. This slowed to a stop just too perfectly and precisely to have been accidental in front of the single most gossiped and speculated if benignly hated for association with the foul bird- Harrison Addams. Who only too smoothly extracted the beaten and battered package without batting a single eye-lash.

*.*

The school term had been in session for nearly a complete two months and one would think this would be a calming point for those students that had been so unsettled upon arrival. Be they pure blood, half blood or even muggle born; as many past generations had acclimatized themselves so to speak, so should this generation…right?

An explosion rocked the great hall and suddenly a vaporous green fog expelled from the box that had once been intended for the lone Addams heir who obviously used to these unexpected attacks by now had an immunity to the rather lethal gas that expelled from within. Several close-by students however were not so lucky as several dropped to the floor and faculty members rushed to their aid.

One Draco Malfoy only heir to the Malfoy fortune, name, title and position however had far too quickly for his own good, well being and health had had an advanced sixth year level bubble head charm on the moment he had spotted the bird as well as a fourth year level shield charm. His life had been at risk the very moment he had offered his friendship to the rather silent Addams heir and the other accepted.

These attacks be they from the boy himself or gifts from his family would normally had lead one to believe themselves unwanted associations and possibly assassination attempts... But Draco liked to believe if only for his own continuance of life that these as they usually involved the boy in question himself a simple misunderstanding…-s. Today was Harrison Addams birthday he had, had the hope of mastering the seventh year shield charm week two ago after his twelfth trip to the infirmary in a rather religious manner however found that while his bloodline was quite strong and more than prestigious this did not include the needed magical pathways to master such advanced magic. This would have come of use this morning; which he had expected to be far worse than the noxious gas which had no effect on Harrison or his cursed bird yet Draco was still left slightly light headed in after effects anyway even with his mastered fourth year charm. Draco had however discovered why the Addams had prospered for so long in the mealy of all of his mass trips to the infirmary- they tried to kill their children! Harrison had showed no ill effects at all to what had killed three students already!

Truly three students had died five were now permanent members of the intensive care ward of St. Mungos and two were never expected to regain consciousness again. You would think with problems like these a responsible party would be expelled or exiled for Merlin's sake sent to Azkaban even! However with a twinkle in his eye Headmaster Dumbledore would oversee these 'accidents' and no judicial punishment of any kind would be seen too. When those students who thought to question the authority of this and seek their own personal action with maybe a willing professor or outside source… they usually reappeared three days later with nothing to say on the subject but 'Not the Lemon Drops!'.

Even the professors turned blind eyes to the actions around them as if they didn't matter unless medical attention was required and then it was only to rush the child to urgent care. Madam Pomfrey had become rather demonic with an overuse of the 'Pepper Up' and 'No Doze' potions to deal with the many students in need of urgent and professional care that it was a nightmare in and of itself to have to walk past the now darkened pit that was called the infirmary there were a few children that hadn't been seen in days that had once gone for treatment of a minor headache or stomach pain. Lesson learned never to tread upon the forsaken grounds of the medi-witches territory as even in the darkened hallways (darkened because of her now light sensitive eyes-a side effect of the Pepper-Up potion) her glowing red rimmed eyes were waiting for the unwary to snatch them up to begin conducting experimental cures for possible future patients injury and illnesses on...

*.*

You learned quickly that school was a game of survival forget Professor Snape, Mad Eye Moody, the oaf Hagrid and the deluded Headmaster Dumbledore your task this year was to survive the Addams and all those effected by his madness!

Draco could not understand how even after everything that had happened why there would still be those that were so drawn to the walking chaos agent. Granted money, prestige, an open invitation to the golden gates of the highest of society's most exclusive pure blood events and politics, as well as-even more money. The temptation was there…and yet for Draco so were the survival instincts…

"Draco would you like some?" It was a pleasant enough voice one you would expect to hear at an official event or important meeting, something that called attention without inflection or overt rudeness. Draco turned to Harrison an ingrained-.

"Yes, thank you." Escaped his lips before he could fully censor himself and think of his response. A cheery smile met this answer as handed over innocently enough was a perfectly silver tin it's too perfect lid churned Draco's stomach as the fine quality of the craftsmanship should not have. Under the watching green eye Draco pulled off the lid and took a near fearful look inside to see a bubbling mush of-of was that growling goo Moving! Horrified he thrust it away from himself involuntarily before realizing what he had done and swiftly turning back to see the others reaction.

There wasn't one Harrison-'Call me Harry all my (yes audience insert ominous pause here)… friends do' was calmly eating his own as if the mush of goo wasn't screaming in agony with each perfect bite and chew. Draco turned his eyes away unable to look any longer and with moves perfectly attributed to his family's reputation he was quick to empty his tin into the mess of oatmeal of the tray next to him swearing mentally to himself that if the Weasley survived this he would not say a single bad thing about him in one of their shared potions classes as his apology to the boy.

*Draco's Rules of Survival One: Never eat or drink any products what-so-ever from Harry.

Case in point: Justin Flintch-Fletchly who had expected a drink from a ornately jeweled flask offered to him by Harry on the hot morning of their first ever flying lesson after having fallen from his broom during one of their many training exercises. They had never heard from him again and many people forgot about him but not Draco.

"Come Draco we have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagal ." Draco stood hurriedly least the other leave him with the-er his house mates and their preposterous hand eye coordination, left forgotten to cause ruckus at the table was the object of disdain and hatred itself as it cawed away most annoyingly while taking many a great beak full of any and every nearby surrounding dish of food upsetting ever more students who threw even more lethal projectiles.

*.*

Harrison (Harry) Addams was rather joyful at the moment if fact there was few things that could ruffle the boys otherwise pleasant mood. Transfiguration was a rather fascinating subject however due to a few numerous fires for no seeming reason (Harry), evisceration of living class material (Harry), and a preemptive strike against future of the same incidents occurring. They were currently studying only book material with all wand magic banned until such a case that the Professor herself was confident in their ability not to misunderstand the lesson material and outcome.

Harry could recall with a fondness their first lesson of practical magic to turn a need into a match and taking the lesson a step further after all what did one really need a match for if one only needed to light a fire? So therefore the abject point of the lesson would be to create a matter of burnable quality that could in turn pass this same quality to other objects in due result. So with a bit of creativity on his part as they hadn't really covered matter elemental conversion but he knew enough with personal… experiments to know the basics.

The explosion had been most beautiful and additional screams of terror a bonus even if he was sure they were faking for his benefit as he had once lit Wednesday on fire and she hadn't uttered a peep. She had enjoyed the flaking off of dead skin if her silent grin was anything to go by as she picked off long stripes and pieces of the dead skin pieces and cradled them possessively. She still had them to this day locked in her room hidden in her poisoned jewelry box but then again she was the sentimental type.

For some reason the Professor had been a most foul mood it had been lovely when she had cornered him in front of the class demanding what he had been thinking. He had easily answered with his same theory of before and they had been released early to the dungeons which he had been most anxious to see hoping for a few remaining skulls or bones aware that they would make splendid potions being full of pain resentment and possibly vengeance when they died which would make which-ever potion they were attached too all the more potent…

Their next transfiguration class had been to change rats into cups and he had been most intrigued as he hadn't known that wizards could turn rats into cups with their anatomy so dissimilar from their objective goal. He had enjoyed the experimentation though and had moved onto his third rat before he had been stopped by an aghast Professor McGonagal who demanded to know what he was doing.

Still splitting the rats belly with his conjured knife watching disinterred in the blood and other inner-most workings of the rat went spilling down to join the other two mangled carcasses on his desk mashed and broken one literally torn to pieces and cauterized to help preserve the shape it currently sat in a near cup shape of bones and muscle ligaments.

"I'm making your cup Professor." This was her answer for it was true as he carefully skinned the rat he held ignoring the little animals dying squeaks of pain and the sudden sound of retching as he dropped the rats body and held a conjured bone needle and thread and began to stitch the still dripping flesh together around the constructed bone and tendon. It had turned out well enough and he had rather enjoyed everyone's fine displays of regurgitation and projection. Yet it only served to show the Addams just how far behind his class mates he really was, to think that the rat cup had actually been a distraction from the real lesson what a devious Professor to be able to distract him this way.

He was more now determined than ever to see the future lessons of this Professor McGonagal there was much he was sure she could teach him even as she waited for his guard to drop and sneak in yet another crucial lesson. This one by far the most curious yet as they were allowed no wands to practice their magic with and they deviled farther into the book of theory and his young mind began to churn. Mayhap she wanted the students to bridge the gap and create these same feats with a wandless application?

He grinned at the insight what a devious professor if only his others could be in so tuned with the dark arts… He sighed rather wistfully if only-Harry straightened with a smile he had a professor to impress.

End. Chapter 4

A.N. Hey I still need a beta I know I still love reviews so please don't let the annoying rambling stop you! I have tried a few beta's already and this is what has taken so long however I either never got responses back or well that's kind of the only thing that has happened so far. So for my sake I'm keeping chapters relatively short please forgive me I love long chapters however because the longer I make them the more stupid I sound to me I am keeping them short.

I don't have a pairing planned for this story I suck at romance and traditional happily ever-afters so sorry for those voting. Anyway I'm still looking for a beta so if you would like to volunteer Please! Please P.M. me I only ask that you show me how you can help me by beta-ing one of my already written chapters. Anyway thank you for tuning in. More chapters coming… eventually!


End file.
